El dilema de Reina
by Fcda
Summary: Desde niña, Reina tuvo en Noboru Taki a su amor platónico. A su entrada a Kitauji, vio la posibilidad de que aquello se hiciese real, pero no contaba con la fijación que tendría hacia la atroz personalidad de una de sus compañeras.


_«¿Realmente creíste que llegaríamos a las nacionales?»._

Esas palabras me marcaron profundamente. Estaba enojada, triste y frustrada cuando las escuché. No solo quería ir a las nacionales; tenía la intención de ganarlas. Los otros integrantes de la banda sinfónica de la escuela donde cursaba mi último año de secundaria parecían felices y conformes con ese patético oro simbólico. _¿Acaso no tenían ambiciones? ¿Metas? ¿Algo por lo que esforzarse?_ Las lágrimas fueron el único medio que mi cuerpo halló para desahogarse. Quería gritarles a todos mis compañeros lo equivocados que estaban al alegrarse por algo tan vacío, pero el temor al qué dirán me cohibió. Tenía los pies sobre la silla donde me encontraba, abrazando mis rodillas mientras mi rostro se ocultaba entre mis piernas.

Kumiko Oumae, compañera de la banda que tocaba el bombardino, estaba sentada a mi lado en ese momento, creyendo que yo lloraba de felicidad. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Sin levantar la mirada, cuestioné en voz alta el deseo de los demás por llegar a las nacionales y el conformismo con esa insulsa "victoria", agregando que podría morir en ese instante por la frustración que sentía. Fue entonces que ella formuló aquella pregunta que inició una revolución en mi interior.

—¿Realmente creíste que llegaríamos a las nacionales?

Levanté incrédula la mirada, descubriendo que ella había dicho eso sin pensar, simplemente expresó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. _De una u otra forma, eso me cautivó; pero mi enfado era más grande._

—¿No estás molesta? —pregunté sin obtener respuesta—. ¡Pues yo sí! —Sin decir más, abandoné el auditorio.

* * *

El tiempo siguió su curso, pero aquella pregunta no salía de mi mente. _¿Había proyectado mis deseos en los de los demás? ¿Ellos eran tan buenos como yo creía?_ Me cuestionaba eso una y otra vez sin llegar a una respuesta que me satisficiera. Con una pregunta, Kumiko había puesto mi mundo de cabeza.

A pesar de todo, debo admitir que ese oro simbólico sirvió de algo. Gracias a él y a mis buenas calificaciones, recibí ofertas de las escuelas poseedoras de las más renombradas bandas sinfónicas de la prefectura. Sin embargo, cuando me enteré de que Noboru Taki sería el asesor y director de la banda de la preparatoria Kitauji, me inscribí en ella de inmediato.

Desde que era niña, tuve una gran atracción hacia el profesor Taki, ya que nuestros padres eran amigos cercanos. _Él era mi amor platónico_. Por él me esforzaba en ser una excelente trompetista. Quería que me reconociera. Quería ser especial para él, que no me viera como a una alumna...

Aun con eso en mente, la ilusión de verlo de nuevo no fue suficiente para que me sintiera a gusto en esa escuela. Los comportamientos de algunos integrantes de la banda, los que pude apreciar cuando fui a inscribirme, no me convencieron de a mucho., especialmente el de la vicepresidenta y líder de la sección de bajos, Asuka Tanaka. Ella se dedicó a hacerle bromas a algunos alumnos que parecían interesados en música, entre ellos, a alguien que no pensé que volvería a ver: Kumiko. Pese a que mi rostro no lo demostrara, me alegraba ser de nuevo su compañera, aunque tomó tiempo que nos hiciéramos amigas. En un principio, ella me evitaba todo lo que podía, situación que se complicó cuando varios de los integrantes de la banda comenzaron a hablar mal de los métodos del profesor Taki, algo que me molestó.

Una tarde, mientras volvía en bicicleta a casa, como acostumbraba, hallé a Kumiko hablando con Shuuishi Tsukamoto, uno de los trombonistas de la banda. Inicialmente no le tomé importancia, suponiendo que estaban en una cita o algo así. Pero, al cruzar cerca de ellos, escuché a Tsukamoto poniendo en duda la forma de dirigir del profesor Taki, así como su madera de educador. Sin siquiera pensarlo, defendí al profesor, dejando salir mi enojo a través del tono de mi voz. Sin darles la oportunidad de replicar, retomé mi camino. Cuando llegué a casa, el sentimiento de culpa comenzó a atormentar mi mente, especialmente por haber reprendido a Kumiko cuando ella estaba callada.

Al día siguiente, la busqué para disculparme con ella. Aunque parecía asustada al verme, accedió a acompañarme a un lugar solitario de la escuela.

—Es por lo de ayer. Creo que hablé de más —expresé. Quería sonar algo más cálida, pero me fue imposible. _En ese momento y sin ninguna razón aparente, odié ser tan fría. Otras veces ni siquiera me habría importado_.

—Claro que no —intercedió Kumiko con voz dubitativa—. Creo que fuimos muy descorteces.

—Eso es todo —intervine con la intención de terminar la conversación. Me despedí y comencé a caminar dejándola atrás, pero su llamado me hizo detenerme y girar a verla una vez más.

—Verás... Yo también lamento lo de ayer. De-debería dejar de hablar a espaldas de otros y ensayar más, ¿verdad? —Pude notar que luchaba por vencer los temores que tenía de mí—. Sí. Además, hay... Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte. El día... El día que no ensayamos, quien tocó música de Dvořák fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Fue muy inspirador. Me hizo sentir que debía esforzarme, al igual que tú, así que gracias...

La miré con asombro mientras ella hacía una reverencia, agradeciéndome por escucharla. Luego se alejó corriendo. Sonreí cuando ella salió de mi vista. _Realmente me agrada esa chica_.

* * *

Días después, debido a que los ensayos para el Sunfest, un tradicional evento de bandas marciales —aunque también las sinfónicas suelen participar—, se extendieron hasta entrada la noche, seguí el consejo de mi madre y tomé el metro para regresar a casa. Casualmente Kumiko estaba en el vagón contiguo al que yo abordé. Cuando nos bajamos del tren, ella cuestionó el haberme visto ahí, a lo que le expliqué mis motivos antes expuestos. Caminamos en relativo silencio, algo que a ella parecía incomodarle, ya que intentó entablar conversaciones vanas, aunque yo solo respondía con monosílabos. Al llegar a un cruce semaforizado, sentí la necesidad de preguntarle por nuestro profesor. Y lo hice.

—¿Que qué pienso? —respondió algo sorprendida—. Bueno, me parece que es un buen instructor. Ahora ensayamos todos. Natsuki dijo que las cosas ya no eran como el año pasado. Además, también es apuesto...

—¿Apuesto? —Asombrada, giré a verla. _¿Realmente ella había dicho eso?_ Kumiko se mostró asustada cuando la miré.

—¡A mí no me lo parece! Eso lo dice el resto. — _Nuevamente estaba hablando sin pensar... Y eso me gusta_ —. A mí me parece que es muy bueno alentando al resto.

—¿Sí? —Ella cruzó la calle corriendo la calle mientras yo la seguí caminando.

—Sí. Ya sabes, cuando tocamos el himno de los infantes de marina, dijo que podríamos ir a las nacionales cuando la banda solo ha conseguido un bronce. Me parece imposible que... —Se cohibió de continuar con lo que iba a decir y giró a verme con una expresión de miedo en su rostro—. ¡No, no es eso! —se corrigió de inmediato—. ¡No es lo que crees! ¡No me refería a eso! —Ella estaba a punto de romper en llanto, mientras yo solté una pequeña carcajada.

—Es algo que esperaba que dijeras —afirmé con una sonrisa mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabellera. Ella me veía sorprendida—. Mi casa queda por allá —señalé y comencé a caminar en la dirección que había indicado. _No dejé de sonreír en toda la noche_.

Nuestra presentación en el Sunfest fue bastante destacable. Pese a que el sorteo que definía el orden en que las bandas salían a marchar nos "castigó" al colocarnos en medio de las dos más renombradas de la prefectura, Rikka y Rakushu, logramos captar la atención del público y no ser opacados por ellos. Esto hizo que todos comenzaran a valorar el método del profesor Taki. Pero su siguiente decisión hizo que las dudas sobre él regresaran.

Cuando comenzamos los preparativos para nuestra participación en la competencia de la prefectura, él anunció que haría audiciones para definir a los 55 que competiríamos. Normalmente, solo los alumnos de grados superiores son tomados en cuenta, junto con algún talentoso de primero si la cifra no se alcanzaba. A varios de los de tercero no les agradó la idea, pero era lo más justo. Si bien había novatos, también varios de primero llevamos tocando desde primaria. _¡Teníamos el mismo derecho de participar!_

Una tarde, Kumiko se acercó a mí para pedirme un estuche de tuba para una amiga suya. Yo era la encargada de los instrumentos, así que hice caso a su petición. Para su suerte, quedaba uno.

—¿Ensayas sola? —preguntó mientras yo anotaba el nombre de su amiga en la lista de instrumentos para indicar el préstamo.

—Sí. Las trompetas tienen solos.

—¿Tocarás un solo?

—No lo sé —confesé—. El profesor Taki dijo que lo decidiría en la audición, ¿no?

—Es cierto...

En ese momento el sonido de una trompeta invadió el lugar. Se trataba de Kaori Nakaseko, trompetista que cursaba el tercer grado, por lo que sería su última vez compitiendo en preparatoria.

—Es buena —comentó Kumiko.

—Entre nuestras mayores, claro. Sus notas altas son muy claras. — _Aun así, yo era mejor que ella, como más adelante demostraría_ —. Ya puede llevarse el estuche —comenté volviendo al tema anterior.

—Es algo que esperaba que dijeras —afirmó con una sonrisa. _Me devolvió mis palabras_.

—¿Te vengas?

Ella dudó por un instante, para luego ampliar su bella sonrisa.

—Tal vez. Gracias por el estuche. —Sin despedirse, se marchó. Esa fue la primera vez que me sentí confundida respecto a ella, pero no me detuve a pensar en eso, sino que retomé mi ensayo.

Los siguientes días fueron tormentosos, no solo en el sentido literal al ser la temporada de lluvias. Pude sentir cierta envidia por parte de algunas de mis compañeras trompetistas debido a que ensayaba la parte del solo que la pieza que tocaríamos incluía, solo que, según ellas, le correspondía a Nakaseko. Por otra parte, la saxofonista Aoi Saito renunció repentinamente a la banda, argumentando que los ensayos le impedirían entrar a la universidad a la que quería ir. Era entendible su situación, pero bajó la moral de la banda por varios días. Por suerte para ellos, ya que a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo, se aproximaba el tradicional festival Agata.

* * *

Una tarde, finalizados los ensayos, me vi envuelta en una extraña situación de telenovela. Cuando salía del salón, Kumiko me sujetó de la muñeca mientras decía: «¡Lo siento, ya tengo planes con ella!». Tsukamoto también estaba ahí, mirándonos confundido.

—¿Con Kousaka? —preguntó él. Kumiko giró al verme, asustándose al comprobar que a quien sujetaba era a mí. En ese momento, Hazuki Katou, tubista novata y amiga de Kumiko, apareció en la escena.

—¿Podemos hablar? —cuestionó la recién llegada, dirigiéndose a Tsukamoto.

—Estaba hablando con Kumiko...

—Ve con ella —interrumpió la mencionada, todavía sujetándome—. Ve con ella, Shuuishi.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y le preguntó si estaba segura, a lo que Kumiko asintió. A regañadientes, Tsukamoto accedió y se fue, seguido por Katou. Yo giré a ver a la chica que me sujetaba. _¿Ellos habían peleado? ¿Me estaba usando para evadirlo?_ Finalmente, tras un lapso que me pareció eterno, _pero que no quería que finalizara_ , ella me soltó y se fue sin decir nada.

Ya que estaba involucrada en ese asunto, decidí aceptar la... ¿Invitación? O lo que fuese que Kumiko haya propuesto. Mientras ella cambiaba sus zapatos del colegio por los de calle, me acerqué a ella y le pregunté la hora y el lugar de nuestro encuentro. Por supuesto, ella no tenía nada planeado, así que propuse que nos viésemos en un templo ubicado a las faldas del monte Daikichi a las 7 de la noche. También sugerí que lleváramos nuestros instrumentos.

No sé qué me impulsó a ir elegante a esa salida, usando un vestido blanco y zapatos abiertos del mismo color. Kumiko, que llegó 10 minutos tarde, iba mucho más informal. Cuando le recriminé su retraso, ella simplemente se quedó mirándome, diciendo que le sorprendió lo linda que yo estaba. Mi rostro ocultó lo feliz que me hizo su alago. Comencé a caminar, informándole que subiríamos a la cima del monte.

—¿Cuál prefieres? —pregunté al cruzar junto a otro templo—. ¿El templo de hace poco o el de aquí? —No obtuve respuesta alguna—. Yo prefiero este —continué, deteniendo mi caminar mirando la edificación—. Es más elegante y maduro. ¿Me entiendes?

—Oye... —Finalmente Kumiko habló, cambiando el tema.

—¿Qué?

—¿Haces esto a menudo?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Subir montes porque sí.

 _A decir verdad, era la primera vez que hacía eso_.

—¿Quién crees que soy? —cuestioné extrañada—. Claro que no.

—Lo supuse —murmuró ella mientras retomábamos nuestro camino.

—Pero a veces me dan ganas de hacer cosas similares. Me pongo mi uniforme, voy a clases, voy a la banda y regreso. A veces quiero olvidarme de todo, tomar el tren e irme de viaje.

—Creo que entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Esto es una especie de punto medio.

—Qué punto medio más laborioso —comentó Kumiko con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué más podía hacer? Tenemos clases mañana.

Tras decir esto, proseguimos un tiempo más en silencio. Unos metros más adelante, propuse que cambiáramos de instrumentos. Kumiko se negó, pero le aseguré que me sentía mal cuando no hacía lo correcto, _algo particularmente cierto tratándose de ella_. Realmente ese bombardino era pesado.

—¿Sabes? Es muy extraño verte cargando mi bombardino con ese vestido blanco —afirmó ella al verme cargar su instrumento.

Definitivamente no fue buena idea llevar ese tipo de calzado a subir un monte. Ni siquiera iba a la mitad del camino y mis pies comenzaban a torturarme. De algún modo, Kumiko lo notó y me preguntó al respecto.

—Duele, pero no detesto el dolor —confesé deteniéndome a verla.

—¿Qué dices? Suena erótico —señaló con una extraña sonrisa.

—Depravada.

Giré y retomé mi marcha. Pese a lo que dije, su comentario no me molestó en lo absoluto. Tampoco esa risilla que le escuché. Varios metros más adelante, volvimos a cambiar de instrumentos, algo que mi espalda agradeció. Tolero el dolor, es cierto, pero también tengo mis límites. Al estar cada vez más oscuro, tomé mi teléfono y activé la aplicación de linterna que le había descardado, algo que llamó la atención de Kumiko.

—Para serte franca, hacía mucho que quería pasar tiempo contigo —reconocí mientras caminábamos. Ella se sorprendió ante mis palabras—. Tu personalidad es atroz.

—¿Eso fue un insulto? —Kumiko se detuvo, algo indignada por lo que dije. Me giré para verla.

—Fue un cumplido. — _Lo admito, no soy buena alagando a otras personas_ —. Durante la competencia me preguntaste si de verdad pensaba que llegaríamos a las nacionales. Fue muy insensible —declaré mientras jugueteaba con mi cabello.

—No, fue simple curiosidad —intentó defenderse—. Sabía que era un insulto.

—No —insistí—. Es una confesión de amor.

—Es imposible que estés hablando en serio —sentenció, pese a que yo hablaba muy en serio. Giré y ambas continuamos nuestro recorrido.

—No obstante, siempre he admirado ese lado tuyo —declaré—. Es como si vivieras con una máscara de niña buena siendo por dentro una persona muy fría y distante. Me dan ganas de arrancarte esa máscara.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—¿No comprendes mi amor?

—Estás mal de la cabeza, señorita Kousaka —sentenció Kumiko.

No podía esperar más de ella. _De hecho, en ese instante ni yo misma comprendía del todo aquellas palabras_. Estaba consciente de lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella, pero creí que era algo que sentía por una amiga, nada más. _A pesar de la madurez que transmitía, seguía pecando de ingenua._

Finalmente llegamos a la cima del monte Daikichi. La vista de la ciudad, adornada por las luces del festival, era simplemente hermosa.

—¿Esto era lo que querías ver, señorita Kousaka? —preguntó Kumiko con la vista puesta en el paisaje.

—No se trata de lo que quería ver, sino de hacer algo que otros no harían —admití mientras me acercaba a las barandas del mirador que había en ese lugar.

—¡La ciudad es como un cielo estrellado! —exclamó Kumiko al acercarse—. ¿Son las luces del festival?

—¿Tanto te preocupa Tsukamoto? —cuestioné al ser obvia la respuesta a su pregunta.

—¿Eh? —Se puso a la defensiva—. ¡Claro que no! No se trata de eso.

—¿No es eso? —imité con una sonrisa.

—No.

—¿No piensas que nadie más cometería la locura de subir el monte el día del festival?

—Supongo que no.

—Sabía que lo comprenderías, Kumiko —afirmé ante su respuesta, preparándome para abrirle mi corazón—. Evito acercarme a quienes no me interesan. Sentir alivio por parecerse al resto es una idiotez. Me resisto a seguirle la corriente a la gente perfecta. Puede que no sea a la perfección, pero tú también comprendes esa sensación tan extraña, ¿no?

—Sí, la comprendo. Señorita Kousaka, sé lo que...

—"Reina" —interrumpí, poniendo mi dedo índice sobre su frente. Si de verdad seríamos amigas, era el momento de dejar de referirnos la una a la otra por nuestros apellidos.

—Reina —repitió Kumiko. _Mi nombre suena tan bien en su voz_.

—Quiero ser especial. No quiero ser como el resto —declaré, siguiendo con mi dedo el contorno de su rostro, deteniéndome en sus labios para luego dejar caer mi mano a un costado de mi cuerpo—. Por eso toco la trompeta, para ser especial.

Kumiko guardó silencio unos segundos.

—¿Puedes volverte especial tocando la trompeta? —preguntó.

—Así es. Si ensayo más y mejoro, seré incluso más especial. Y no hablo de esas personas que creen que son especiales. Seré especial de verdad. —Me eché a reír, arruinando la seriedad de mi declaración—. Tienes una personalidad atroz, Kumiko.

 _Y amo que la tengas._

Tras despojarnos de nuestros zapatos y sentarnos en una banca que estaba en la parte más alta del mirador, Kumiko y yo tocamos una pieza, la misma que tocamos en nuestra anterior banda durante la fiesta de despedida de nuestra secundaria. Luego descendimos del monte Daikichi, nos despedimos y volvimos a nuestras casas.

* * *

Tras varios días de ensayos intensos, las audiciones se llevaron a cabo. Por supuesto, las superé y fui designada como solista, algo que no cayó bien entre mis compañeros. Por alguna razón, se supo que el profesor Taki y yo nos conocíamos de tiempo atrás y los rumores sobre supuestos favoritismos no se hicieron esperar. Lo que nadie esperaba era que Yuuko Yoshikawa confrontara al profesor frente a todos momentos antes de un ensayo.

—¿Es cierto que conoce a Reina Kousaka de antes? —preguntó en un aparente tono inocente.

—¿Qué buscas con esa pregunta? —replicó el profesor.

—Se dice que pudo haber favoritismos en la audición. ¡Contésteme, profesor!

—Nunca he tenido favoritismos ni he tratado a nadie diferente. Los evalué justamente.

—¿Y conocía a la señorita Kousaka? —insistió Yoshikawa.

—Así es —admitió resignado el profesor—. Nuestros padres se conocían. La conozco desde que iba en secundaria.

Asombro y algo de indignación reflejaban las expresiones de los demás integrantes de la banda.

—¿Por qué no nos lo contó? —preguntó Yuuko.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Les enseño a todos por igual —defendió el profesor Taki.

—¡Entonces...!

—¿Entonces qué? —interrumpí molesta con la situación—. No insultes al profesor. Sabes muy bien por qué me eligió. Porque soy mejor que Kaori.

—¡¿Podrías ser más engreída?! —me encaró Yoshikawa pese a los intentos de la propia Kaori por detenerla—. ¡¿Sabes cuán amable ha sido ella contigo?! ¡Y tú...!

—Detente —intervino Natsuki Nakagawa, eufonista de segundo año, a quien Yuuko mandó callar en el acto.

—¡Alto! —exclamó Kaori entre lágrimas.

—Si quieres quejarte, hazlo cuando seas mejor que yo —declaré y abandoné el salón de ensayos. Kumiko me siguió, diciendo mi nombre insistentemente. —No lo soporto —murmuré deteniendo mi marcha y comenzando a gritar—. ¡Qué frustrante! ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡Si apenas sabe tocar, ¿cuál es su problema?! ¿¡No piensas lo mismo!? —le pregunté finalmente y ella comenzó a reír, acto que cuestioné.

—Perdón, pensé que estabas deprimida... —Ni bien había terminado de hablar, la abracé con fuerza.

—¿Piensas que estoy equivocada?

—No. No lo pienso.

—¿De verdad? —Ella asintió, haciéndome sentir mejor.

Aún no sé si lo que pasó después fue un error o no, pero me sentí en la necesidad de contarle lo que siempre había sentido hacia él. Ambas nos dirigimos a la zona de las canchas y nos sentamos en unas bancas que ahí había.

—Mi padre es un trompetista profesional —inicié—. El profesor Taki es un instructor de bandas muy conocido. Así se conocieron. Por eso conozco a su hijo.

Aclaro que me refería a Thoru Taki, padre de nuestro profesor.

—Entiendo.

—Le sonsaqué a mamá que él vendría a esta escuela, y rechacé las invitaciones de las demás.

—¿En serio? Qué miedo... —expresó Kumiko. Yo giré a verla momentáneamente.

—¿Qué más podía hacer? A decir verdad, me gusta el profesor Taki. —Ella se sorprendió—. Y no en un sentido amistoso, sino romántico.

—¿Romántico? —repitió incrédula.

—No lo repitas, es vergonzoso.

—Perdón.

—Sin embargo, él no sabe lo que siento. — _Yo tampoco lo tenía del todo claro_ —. Tampoco me favorecería en la audición. No puedo creer que comenzaran a quejarse en un momento como este.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Giré a verla, notando que tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —pregunté seria.

—Me pareciste muy tierna, Reina.

—¡Eres de lo peor! —Dejándome llevar por sus palabras e ignorando su sonrisa forzada, me acosté sobre la banca dándole la espalda.

—¿Dejarías tu puesto de solista? —cuestionó.

—Jamás. Me aferraría a él —aseveré—. Es necesario para ser especial.

—Así eres tú.

Ambas permanecimos en silencio un rato más antes de regresar al salón para ensayar.

* * *

Los días posteriores transcurrieron en un ambiente tenso. Las habladurías continuaron y hubo una división entre quienes me creían merecedora del puesto de solista y quienes pensaban que mi elección no había sido justa. No sé si eso influyó, pero el profesor Taki optó por realizar una segunda audición, donde la decisión se tomaría democráticamente. Kaori no dudó en postularse.

Aun con esa rivalidad, ella no dejó de ser amable conmigo. A diferencia de Yuuko, Kaori nunca se mostró en un real desacuerdo con las decisiones del profesor Taki. Su problema no era conmigo, sino consigo misma; nuestro enfrentamiento por ser la solista solo fue circunstancial. «Pase lo que pase, seguiremos tocando juntas en la competencia de preparatorias» me dijo alguna vez. Ciertamente, su amabilidad me hacía respetarla, pero también representaba un obstáculo en mis ambiciones. Ella tenía una popularidad que yo nunca quise tener, pero que podría jugar en mi contra ante una elección popular.

El día de la audición, Yuuko me rogó que perdiera a propósito. Era tanto su interés en la victoria de Kaori que sugirió que dijera que me había amenazado. También relató un incidente ocurrido el año anterior, donde una mediocre del tercer grado se quedó con el puesto de solista que Kaori merecía al ser mejor. Ese tema no era de mi incumbencia, así que me negué a la bajeza de dejarme ganar.

Mientras calentaba, los sucesos de los días previos rondaban mi mente. Sin desearlo, me estaba convirtiendo en la villana de la historia. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía insegura por algo, y Kumiko lo notó. _Nuevamente mi corazón se abrió ante esa chica._

—Kumiko, si yo llegara a perder... ¿te enfadarías conmigo? —pregunté. Ella tardó un poco en responder.

—¡Me enfadaría!

—¿Por qué?

—Quieres ser especial, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Reina, no eres como el resto. No te pareces a nadie más. No dejes que otros influyan en ti. ¡Es una estupidez!

—Pero... —A pesar de la seguridad de las palabras de Kumiko, continuaba con algunas dudas—. Si gano ahora, seré la villana.

—Está bien. Si eso sucede, seré tu secuaz. —Mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar esa declaración—. Eres mejor que Kaori, Reina. Les diré que el solo debe ser tuyo. Lo haré.

—¿De verdad?

De repente, su seguridad se esfumó.

—Tal vez.

—Lo sabía. —Sonreí mientras algo en mí surgía por primera vez—. Kumiko, eres una persona terrible. —Con paso firme, me acerqué a ella y puse mi mano en su mejilla—. ¿Estarás de mi lado?

—Sí.

—¿No me dejarás?

—Si lo hago, puedes matarme.

—Te mataré de verdad.

—Sé que lo harás, Reina —afirmó Kumiko poniendo su mano sobre la mía—. Estoy preparada. Después de todo, esta es una confesión de amor.

La felicidad que sentí al escuchar esas palabras fue inmensa. Sentí un enorme deseo de besarla y estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero... Tuve miedo. Temí que me rechazara, que no fuera amor de pareja lo que acababa de declararme... También me aterró la idea de estar enamorándome de otra chica; de estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez. _Aún hoy me pregunto cómo habrían sido las cosas si me hubiera atrevido a besarla._ Me separé de ella y caminé unos pasos antes de girar a verla una vez más.

—Estaré bien —afirmé, omitiendo lo que acababa de pasar entre nosotras—. A decir verdad, nunca tuve la intención de perder. —Le sonreí una última vez y continué mi camino.

Minutos después, tuvo lugar la audición. Kaori y yo tocamos el solo en frente de nuestros compañeros, quienes debían definir a la ganadora por medio de aplausos. Mi interpretación mostró mi deseo de ganar, mientras que la de ella se notó nerviosa, tocándola algo más rápido de lo debido. Al momento de la votación, Yuuko fue la primera en aplaudir a la chica que ella idolatraba, seguida por la presidenta de la banda. Kumiko me apoyó sin dudarlo, lo que me hizo sonreír. También lo hizo Hazuki Katou, lo que significó un empate.

—Señorita Nakaseko, ¿tocarías el solo? —preguntó el profesor, sorprendiendo a más de uno. Me sentí derrotada en ese instante. Tras unos eternos segundos, ella dijo que no.

—No podría. Creo que la señorita Kousaka debería tocarlo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo su amabilidad, junto a un toque de humildad. Esas palabras y esa sonrisa que me dedicó me hicieron confiar definitivamente en ella. Yuuko rompió a llorar con un fuerte grito, mientras el profesor Taki reafirmaba que yo sería la solista.

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano dieron inicio, mas no para la banda. Seguimos asistiendo a la escuela, aprovechando lo que normalmente serían las horas de clase para ensayar aún más. Por entonces, un nuevo arreglo para los bombardinos se hizo presente, uno que Kumiko no lograba perfeccionar.

—Estás mejorando, pero no para competir —le comenté en una ocasión que la hallé practicando sola.

—Lo sé —respondió sin rastro de alguna emoción—. Oye, Reina, quiero mejorar. Quiero ser especial como tú.

Vi en sus ojos una gran determinación. _Ella ya era especial, al menos para mí._

—Pues tendré que volverme incluso más especial —dije con una sonrisa mientras miraba al cielo.

Ese día, Kumiko se ausentó del ensayo en conjunto. Supe por sus amigas que, mientras practicaba, su nariz comenzó a sangrar, así que la llevaron a la enfermería. Quise ir a verla de nuevo, pero ella ya se había ido, según sus amigas, a continuar practicando. Se estaba sobresforzando. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo no parecía rendir frutos. Incluso el profesor le cuestionó si podría perfeccionarlo. Ella aseguró que lo haría, pero no mostraba signos de mejoría, aunque ensayara una y otra vez.

Faltando diez días para la competencia, mientras llegaba a la escuela, me topé con Kaori y Yuuko, quienes comentaban acerca de las dificultades que esa parte de la pieza le representaba a Kumiko, quien se encontraba ensayando cerca de aquel lugar, por lo que podíamos escucharla.

—Disculpa... —Llamé la atención de Kaori—. He querido decirte algo.

—¿Qué?

—Lamento haber sido tan engreída en la audición. —Hice una reverencia mientras hablaba, mostrando con hechos que mis palabras eran sinceras. _Ni yo misma creía que me estaba disculpando._

—Descuida —dijo Kaori con una sonrisa—. Yo también lamento los problemas que ocasioné.

De nuevo, su amabilidad nata hacía presencia. Ella no tenía por qué disculparse, a diferencia de su sonrojada amiga.

—Vaya, te sonrojaste de la nada —intervino Natsuki sorpresivamente, con la intención de molestar a Yuuko. ¿Desde cuándo ellas dos se llevaban así? No lo sabía ni me interesaba.

Ese día, el ensayo transcurría con normalidad. El profesor Taki daba indicaciones aquí y allá, como siempre, hasta que...

—Con respecto a los bombardinos, quiero que la señorita Tanaka toque esta parte sola —ordenó, refiriéndose a la parte que Kumiko intentaba perfeccionar. Ella simplemente se quedó sentada, con su instrumento entre sus piernas, sin volver a tocar, con una expresión en su rostro que reflejaba todas las emociones que debía sentir en ese momento, mientras el ensayo continuaba como si nada.

Cuando la jornada finalizó, quise hablar con Kumiko, pero parecía que la tierra se la hubiera tragado. La busqué en su casa, pero no había llegado. Cerca de ahí tampoco estaba. La llamé incontables veces a su celular sin obtener respuesta. Me preocupé mucho. Quería estar con ella, dándole ánimos. Sé perfectamente lo frustrante que es el fracaso, así que entendía cómo ella se sentía. Finalmente, ella me devolvió la llamada y pidió que nos viéramos.

—Perdón —dijo cuando nos encontramos. Se veía mucho más calmada.

—Si es por lo de hoy, no es necesario.

—Pero es que me ayudaste... — _Y lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo._

—No es el fin, ¿cierto?

—Supongo que no. —Al parecer, seguía afectada, aunque ella no era tan optimista a fin de cuentas.

—¿Me llamaste por eso? —pregunté al no querer solo una disculpa.

—A decir verdad, hace poco estuve a solas con el profesor Taki... —Solo con escuchar eso me puse en alerta. ¿De qué hablaban ellos dos? —Y entonces me dijo que...

Y no dijo más al respecto, ya que su atención se centró en una máquina expendedora de llaveros con forma de instrumentos musicales, dejándome en ascuas. Tras mucho insistirle finalmente me contó que le había dicho que siguiera practicando esa parte que tanto le costaba para la siguiente ronda.

* * *

El día de la competencia había llegado. Como ya acostumbraba, me levanté temprano, di un último repaso a mi solo y a las partes más complejas de tocar, me puse el uniforme, desayuné junto a mi madre, quien me deseó suerte, y salí de mi casa con rumbo a la estación. Abordé el tren y me senté junto a Kumiko, que había llegado instantes antes. Luego de un escueto saludo, comenzamos a juguetear entre nosotras, algo que ayudó a calmar nuestros nervios. Sonreí al verla de mejor ánimo.

El nerviosismo imperaba en el ambiente de la escuela, donde nos reunimos para partir juntos hacia el lugar de la competencia, el _Kyoto Concert Hall._ Revisamos una y otra vez que nada ni nadie nos faltara, hicimos ejercicios de respiración para mantener la calma y ayudamos a cargar nuestros instrumentos en el camión.

—Más les vale no sucumbir ante la presión. ¿Quedó claro? —Con esas palabras, la profesora Matsumoto concluía su disertación para motivarnos.

Mientras nosotros asentíamos, el profesor Taki recién llegaba. Varias alumnas quedaron impresionadas al verlo en esmoquin y no pude evitar sentir algo de celos. Tras esto, los integrantes del grupo Monaka (aquellos que no habían pasado la audición), nos entregaron unos amuletos con nuestras iniciales. Los que recibimos Kumiko y yo tenían el mismo diseño, pero con colores diferentes, algo que me causó curiosidad. La presidenta Haruka agradeció, en nombre de todos, aquel gesto y, luego de una graciosa interacción con Asuka, dio unas palabras para nosotros.

—Han sucedido muchas cosas en nuestro camino a la presentación de hoy. Pero hoy lo único que resta es poner todo nuestro esfuerzo y pasión en la presentación. ¿Qué les parece un grito de ánimo? ¡Vamos, Kitauji!

—¡Sí! —gritamos en apoyo a Haruka.

—¡Bien! ¡Hagamos danzar nuestra luna creciente! —exhortó Asuka, seguida de un nuevo grito colectivo y un llamado de atención por parte de la profesora Matsumoto.

El viaje transcurrió en relativa calma, salvo por una chica mareada y por el hecho de que uno de los percusionistas olvidara sus mazos en la escuela. Al llegar al recinto, varios quedaron impactados por su tamaño. Mientras revisábamos que todos los instrumentos habían llegado con bien al lugar, le pedí a Kumiko que me ayudara a atar mi cabello. Podía hacerlo sola, pero deseaba sentir su contacto y respirar el mismo aire que ella. Eso me ayudó a relajarme. Luego de esto, nos reunimos en una sala, donde afinamos los instrumentos.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó el profesor Taki, a lo que todos dimos una respuesta afirmativa—. Veamos... A decir verdad, pasé mucho tiempo buscando las palabras indicadas, pero no tengo mucho que decirles. —Varios murmullos se dejaron escuchar ante tal afirmación—. Esta primavera decidieron que irían a las nacionales. Con ambición y motivación, todos tocaron juntos para hacer música. Enorgullézcanme. Somos la banda de la preparatoria Kitauji y casi es nuestro turno. Chicos, ¿están listos para sorprender a la audiencia? —El silencio fue nuestra respuesta—. ¿Acaso regresamos al principio? Preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Están listos para sorprender a la audiencia? —Un sí colectivo dejó complacido al profesor—. Muy bien, en marcha. A las nacionales.

Noté cómo Kumiko veía fijamente al profesor y sonreía. Sentí celos y pinché su espalda baja con mi dedo índice, sorprendiéndola.

—Esforcémonos en la presentación — dije cuando giró a verme. Ella simplemente asintió.

Los nervios volvieron a apoderarse del ambiente mientras esperábamos nuestro turno. El sonido de la banda que se presentaba antes que nosotros no ayudaba en nada. Eran buenos, de eso no había duda. Murmullos de ánimo iban de un lado a otro. Vi a Tsukamoto acercarse a Kumiko y hablarle, así como la forma indiferente en que ella lo trataba. Ya me encargaría de molestarla por eso. Los aplausos del público indicaron que nuestro turno se aproximaba.

Con las luces apagadas, subimos al escenario y nos acomodamos en un silencio casi absoluto. Pasados unos segundos, las luces del escenario se encendieron y una voz femenina nos presentó y anunció las piezas que tocaríamos. Tras un breve aplauso, nos dispusimos a iniciar nuestra presentación.

 _Wind of Provence,_ marcha compuesta por Naoki Tasaka, fue la primera obra que interpretamos, siendo una de las cinco piezas obligatorias que podíamos elegir. Nuestra coordinación fue magnífica. Realmente se notó todos los meses de arduo ensayo. Estaba feliz con el resultado obtenido, ya que demostraba que el método del profesor Taki era acertado.

Luego vino la pieza que tantos dolores de cabeza nos produjo: _La danza de la luna creciente._ Tantos esfuerzos, tantas disputas, tantos roces... tan solo para este momento. Y valió la pena todo. Fuimos un solo ente en la interpretación de la obra. Todas las experiencias de estos meses circulaban por mi mente al momento de ejecutar aquel solo, a la vez que sentía la mirada de Kaori... No sentí ningún mal sentimiento por parte de ella. A pesar de todo, estábamos en buenos términos. Al finalizar nuestra interpretación, el público nos ovacionó. Estaba muy satisfecha ante eso, pero faltaba lo más importante, el veredicto de los jueces que sería dado tras terminar todas las presentaciones, sin la presencia del público.

Una vez más, el nerviosismo se apoderó de nosotros. No podía ver, ya que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Oculté mi rostro entre mis brazos y piernas. No quería soportar otra frustración como la del año anterior. Cuando escuché los eufóricos gritos de los integrantes de las bandas rivales, levanté la vista y, pronunciando el nombre de Kumiko, observé los resultados recién revelados. Habíamos ganado el oro. La alegría entre nosotros era inmensa... pero aún faltaba saber si clasificábamos a la siguiente etapa.

—Las escuelas que avanzarán a la competencia de Kansai... —Una a una fueron nombradas las clasificadas. La intriga me estaba matando. Finalmente, Kitauji fue mencionada. Tal fue mi emoción que abracé a Kumiko mientras nuestros compañeros gritaban alegres. _No supe en qué momento nos tomamos de la mano y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, pero esa fue la cereza del pastel de mi felicidad en aquel instante._

En la alegría del momento, nos dispersamos cuando salimos del auditorio. Algunos se tomaban fotografías mientras que otros buscaban la forma de refrescarse, ya que hacía bastante calor aquel día. Luego volvimos a reunirnos para tomarnos una foto conmemorativa grupal. Tras esto, el profesor Taki nos dio unas breves palabras de felicitación.

—Esta es mi primera vez, así que no sé muy bien qué decir. Los felicito a todos.

—No —intervino Haruka—, somos nosotros quienes deberíamos darle las gracias.

Dicho y hecho. En coro, todos le agradecimos por su gran labor de dirigirnos a esa victoria.

—Ah, claro. Y gracias a ustedes —respondió el profesor, tan austero como siempre. Algunos murmullos de desaprobación no se hicieron esperar—. A partir de hoy, somos representantes del título. Y para estar a la altura, tenemos que seguir puliendo nuestras presentaciones. Quiero que se preparen para ello en este instante.

Cuando regresamos a la escuela, recibimos el cronograma de ensayos para el verano. Tras un breve descanso, afrontaríamos una concentración, todo con la vista puesta en nuestro siguiente paso en el camino a las nacionales: la competencia de Kansai. Previo a nuestro primer ensayo con ese fin, el grupo Monaka tocó una pequeña pieza en nuestro honor. Habían mejorado mucho, en especial quienes no tenían tanta experiencia.

* * *

Por esos días, mi madre participaba de un programa de voleibol para madres en un parque cercano, motivo por el que ella me pidió mi bicicleta, lo que me forzaba a tomar el metro para ir de mi casa a la escuela y viceversa. Cuando se enteraron de eso, las amigas de Kumiko ofrecieron acompañarme en el camino de regreso, incluso cuando los ensayos por secciones solían extenderse. Accedí más que nada porque podría pasar así más tiempo con Kumiko.

—Pensé que no te gustaría irte a casa acompañada —expresó ella cuando quedamos solas en el tren.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque una vez dijiste algo por el estilo.

Hice memoria un par de segundos, hallando a lo que se refería.

—Es cierto que evito acercarme a quienes no me interesan, pero Kawashima y Katou no me desagradan —respondí refiriéndome a sus amigas.

Seguimos hablando de diferentes cosas en el trayecto, entre ellas que Kumiko se uniría a mis prácticas matutinas. Dudé que ella pudiera hacerlo realmente, ya que no era muy buena madrugando, pero ella insistió en que lo haría. Cuando llegó el momento de separar caminos, le recalqué que iríamos a las nacionales. Llegué a casa con una gran sonrisa.

Al día siguiente nos encontramos de nuevo en el metro. Tal como esperaba, Kumiko estaba adormilada, al punto de recostarse sobre mi hombro y dormir un poco más en el trayecto a la escuela. _Disfruté bastante esos minutos._

—¿De verdad podrás ensayar así? —pregunté cuando llegamos a Kitauji.

—Tal vez. Por fin comienzo a despertarme.

Mientras ella hablaba, dirigí mi rumbo hacia la sala de profesores, como siempre lo hacía, solo para tener algo de tiempo a solas con el profesor Taki. Usualmente lo admiraba en silencio, aunque era normal que conversáramos sobre la banda y su desempeño. Amaba cada momento que estaba a solas con él. Cuando Kumiko me preguntó, le mentí diciéndole que iba en busca de la llave de la sala de música. Ya sabía que Mizore Yoroizuka se encontraba ahí, ya que siempre llega antes que yo, así que no necesitaba realmente esa llave.

Al entrar a la sala de maestros, el profesor Taki se sorprendió gratamente de verme llegar junto a Kumiko. Cuando le pedí la llave del salón de música, él informó lo que ya sabía: Yoroizuka se encontraba ahí. Y mi mentira cayó cuando le expliqué a Kumiko que esa oboísta de segundo año siempre llegaba primero.

—¿Vienes temprano para hablar con él? —preguntó Kumiko cuando salimos de la sala de profesores.

—Así es —admití con el tono más neutro que pude hallar.

—¡Pero qué adorable eres, Reina!

—¿Qué dices? También vengo a ensayar —me defendí mientras el sonido de un oboe invadía el ambiente.

—Suena bien, pero... también es algo seco —pensó Kumiko en voz alta. Cuando se dio cuenta de que esas palabras habían salido de su boca, la cubrió intentando detenerlas.

Luego de esto, entramos al salón de música por las partituras y el bombardino de Kumiko. En eso, ella intentó entablar conversación con Yoroizuka, pero esa chica hablaba muy poco.

—Nunca me la imaginé tan difícil de abordar —comentó cuando nos disponíamos a ensayar en el puente que comunica a los dos edificios de la escuela.

—¿De verdad? A mí me parece normal.

—Bueno, supongo que tú y ella se parecen un poco.

—¿En qué sentido? —pregunté extrañada por sus palabras.

—Descuida, no quise insinuar nada.

En ese instante, Kaori y Yuuko aparecieron en aquel sitio, sorprendiéndose de ver a Kumiko también ahí. Ellas simplemente saludaron y cruzaron sin más.

—Por cierto, creo que Yoroizuka es muy amiga de Yuuko —comenté.

—¿Yuuko?

—Sí. Hablan mucho las dos.

Si bien era cierto que ellas dos pasaban bastante tiempo juntas, eso de "hablan mucho" solo aplicaba para Yuuko. Yoroizuka se limitaba a responder con lo estrictamente necesario.

Antes de empezar el ensayo en conjunto, el profesor Taki anunció que nos presentaría a alguien. Una alumna murmuró que se trataba de su prometida, lo que me hizo enfadar levemente. En realidad, era Hashimoto Masahiro, percusionista profesional, exalumno de Kitauji y compañero de universidad del profesor, a quien ayudaría con la asesoría de la banda.

—Si quieren saber algo sobre Taki, no duden en preguntarme —dijo finalizando su presentación. Todos guardamos silencio—. Un público difícil, ¿eh?

—No digas nada innecesario —intervino el profesor Taki.

—Apuesto a que Taki es popular —continuó Masahiro, ignorando al profesor—. Debe tenerlas a todas embobadas.

 _Eso era cierto en mi caso. Era..._

Algunas risas nerviosas se escucharon.

—Sí —finalmente respondió una de las clarinetistas—. Es muy popular fuera de la banda.

Más risas se escucharon, incluyendo la de Masahiro.

—¿No es popular con las chicas de la banda? Qué mal. Siempre ha tenido la lengua afilada...

—Que no digas más de lo necesario —regañó el profesor, pisando al parlanchín que tenía al lado mientras los demás alumnos reían, ya que eso no me hizo gracia alguna. Aun así, se veía que ambos hombres eran muy buenos amigos.

Varios días después, Kumiko y sus amigas conversaban sobre una chica que quería reintegrarse a la banda. Ella era de las que habían renunciado el año anterior y, al igual que la mayoría de los disidentes, provenía de la secundaria Minami, de la que también venían Natsuki, Yuuko y Yoroizuka. La insistencia de esa chica y la constante negativa de Asuka estaban afectando los ensayos de la sección de bajos y no era solo por la renuncia del año anterior. Había algo más que desconocíamos.

* * *

Mientras íbamos en el metro camino a casa, Katou mencionó al festival de fuegos artificiales de Ujigawa, que se realizaría al día siguiente, y nos preguntó si pensábamos asistir.

—Se ve desde mi casa, aunque algo lejos —respondió Kumiko, mostrando así su negativa—. ¿Y tú, Hazuki?

—Creo que iré con mi familia. Midori también irá. ¿Y tú, Kousaka?

—No lo he decidido —dije mientras el tren se detenía. Katou se despidió de nosotras y bajó—. Dime, ¿no irás? —le pregunté a Kumiko cuando el metro retomó su marcha.

—¿A dónde?

—Al festival.

—En realidad me da lo mismo. —De nuevo esa personalidad atroz que tanto me atrae.

—¿Quieres que vayamos juntas? —Ella pareció sorprenderse ante mi propuesta. Yo aparté mi mirada de la suya.

—¿Acaso te dio vergüenza?

—Por supuesto que no. —Una risilla escapó de sus labios antes de que cubriera su boca—. Pero no acostumbro a invitar a otros.

—¿Y me invitaste pese a ello? —preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

—Deja de sonreír—. Me gustaba verla sonreír, pero no que se burlara de mí.

—No sonrío —se defendió ampliando su sonrisa.

—¿¡Irás o no?! —insistí perdiendo la paciencia. Al final, entre risas, aceptó ir.

Al llegar a casa, busqué mi _yukata_ y lo preparé para el día siguiente. Realmente estaba emocionada de ir con Kumiko al festival.

A la mañana siguiente, noté que Kumiko seguía llegando adormilada a la escuela. Admito que se veía tierna, pero me impacientaba un poco que le costara tanto acostumbrarse a madrugar. Al entrar a la sala de profesores, notamos que el profesor Taki veía concentrado un video de una presentación de la banda de la Escuela Técnica Myoujou, nuestro rival más fuerte. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa al admirarlo. Decidí salir sin molestarlo y Kumiko me siguió.

—El profesor Taki te ignoró por completo —comentó mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia el salón de música. Podría jurar que tenía el mismo tono de burla que en el metro cuando la invité al festival, aunque no sonreía.

—Debe estar muy concentrado en los puntos que debemos mejorar —lo defendí—. Tenemos que estar a la altura de Myoujou.

—Myoujou, ¿eh? Ya están clasificados, ¿no?

—Sí. Llevan años participando en las nacionales.

Al entrar al salón de música, notamos que Yuuko y Yoroizuka estaban ahí. El ambiente se tornó algo tenso, lo que se notó en nuestros tonos de voz al saludarnos.

—Yuuko, ¿no te llevas bien con ellas? —preguntó Yoroizuka. Al parecer, esa chica es bastante observadora. El ambiente se tensó aún más.

—¿Es así, Yuuko? —cuestioné tras soltar una risa fingida.

—No sé. ¿Qué crees tú, Kousaka?

Una sucesión de risas fingidas acompañó esas palabras, mientras Kumiko intentaba mediar.

—A ver... No nos llevamos ni bien ni mal, Diría que es lo normal. Sí, lo normal. Es una relación de alumnas de mayor y menor grado, tal vez. —Un escueto "hum" fue la respuesta que Yoroizuka dio—. Bueno, nosotras saldremos a ensayar. Vámonos.

Mientras ella hablaba, me tomó del hombro y me haló hacia afuera.

—¿Después de todo lo que pasó? Parece que eres ajena a todo el drama del club —comentó Yuuko, dirigiéndose a su amiga.

—Es que no me interesa —respondió Yoroizuka. Me gustó su franqueza.

—Bueno, esa es otra de tus cualidades. —Tras decir esto, su volumen de voz bajó, aunque de nada sirvió, ya que el salón estaba tan silencioso que logramos escucharla—. Sobre lo de antes... se trata de Nozomi.

Escuchar ese nombre hizo que Kumiko se detuviera, y me detuviera de paso.

—¿Nozomi?

—Sí. Parece que quiere regresar a la banda.

—Ya veo.

Por primera vez desde que la conozco, Yoroizuka cambió su rostro inexpresivo, mostrando tristeza y temor en su mirada. Nozomi Kasaki era aquella chica de segundo de la que Kumiko y sus amigas hablaban el día anterior. La negativa a que ella regresase iba más allá de los posibles resentimientos de los de tercero.

El ensayo afortunadamente transcurrió con normalidad, solo con las usuales anotaciones de los profesores Taki y Masahiro acerca de nuestros puntos débiles. Parte de mí no quería que el ensayo terminase pronto, pero otra parte quería que el tiempo avanzara rápido. Estaba emocionada por esa segunda salida con Kumiko.

Esa vez fui yo quien llegó tarde, diez minutos según recalcó Kumiko antes de decirme que estaba muy linda. Me agradó que lo notara, ya que me esmeré en lograr verme así. Pero eso no evitó que me sintiera un poco... ¿Avergonzada? De pronto, noté que ella se alejó unos pasos de mí.

—Es un poco intimidante tener que caminar a tu lado —explicó cuando le pregunté, aunque no entendí su punto.

—¿Por qué? Vámonos. —Y tomándola de la mano, comenzamos a recorrer el lugar. Había bastante gente, lo que aumentaba mi sensación de calor.

—Quiero un granizado de _Blue Hawaii_ —dije cuando llegamos a los puestos de comida—. ¿Y tú?

— _Croissant_ de _taiyaki_ y _samosas._

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Lo venden? —No obtuve respuesta—. Bueno, iré a comprar los granizados. Tú irás por ese _taiyaki._

—Lo quiero de fresa —pidió cuando me alejaba de ella.

Afortunadamente el puesto de granizados no estaba muy lejos ni muy lleno. Tardé bastante poco en comprarlos, lo suficiente para presenciar una escena curiosa. Cuando volvía al lado de Kumiko, Tsukamoto estaba frente a ella, junto a otro chico. Algo dentro de mí me incitó a intervenir.

—No me molestaría acompañarlos —dije con una sonrisa burlona, sorprendiendo a ambos.

—¿Estás con Kousaka? —preguntó él. Kumiko no contestó.

—¿Y bien? —insistí.

—Olvídalo. No es necesario. Vámonos. —Diciendo eso, Tsukamoto se alejó junto a su amigo. _Cobarde._

—Los hombres sin agallas no sirven —comenté mientras ellos se alejaban.

—Sí, supongo —respondió Kumiko.

Me sorprendió que actuara tan indiferente a lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Acaso no eran novios? ¿Terminaron en algún momento? Opté por no pensar demasiado en eso. Le entregué su granizado y nos fuimos a un lugar apartado para ver los fuegos artificiales.

—Hacía mucho que no veía un espectáculo pirotécnico. El año pasado preparábamos exámenes —comenté al ver las primeras luces del espectáculo mientras degustaba mi granizado, aunque sentí que se me congeló el cerebro. Kumiko rio al notarlo.

—Te pasó por echarte un montón. —Mientras ella hablaba, parte de su granizado calló al suelo.

—¡Los tres segundos!

—¿Eh? No, no me lo comeré. —Ambas sonreímos tras ese accidente—. Ahora que lo pienso, hice esto con mi hermana cuando era niña... —Guardó silencio unos segundos—. Reina, siempre has tocado la trompeta, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Respondí. Aunque también tomé clases de piano cuando era niña.

—¿Te gusta la trompeta?

—Sí, así es. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Hoy vi a Nozomi tocando la flauta —contó.

—¿Después de ensayar?

—Sí. Hablé con ella, y me dijo que adoraba la flauta. Me pregunto por qué Asuka se opone a que regrese.

—Porque no quiere —respondí, aunque no tenía certeza de lo que decía, solo era mi opinión basada en lo que sabía en ese momento—. Si deja que regrese y agita mucho las cosas, nos afectaría en la competencia de Kansai. Creo que Asuka hace bien.

—Pero debe ser frustrante no poder hacer algo que te gusta con el resto.

—Es su culpa por renunciar. Sabía lo que implicaba.

—Eso es cierto...

—Pienso que renunciar es lo mismo que huir. No sé si huyó de alguien a quien detestaba, de sus compañeras o de sí misma, pero huyó. Yo jamás huiría. Los afrontaría —sentencié. _Sin saber que estaba más pronta de "huir" de lo que pensaba_ —. Ella renunció porque no pudo hacerlo, así que huyó.

—Típico de ti, Reina.

—¿Sí? ¿No es lo normal? Aspiramos a las nacionales. —Extendí mi mano al frente y la cerré, como si quisiera atrapar uno de los fuegos artificiales—. Intentamos volvernos especiales.

—¿Alcanzar las nacionales nos volverá especiales?

—No lo sé. Pero si no somos capaces de eso, nunca seremos especiales.

—Supongo...

De nuevo, el silencio reinó entre nosotras, aunque no me molestaba. Era bastante cómodo.

—Qué bueno que vinimos —dije. Ella asintió—. Regresemos el próximo año.

—¿En serio?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por nada.

En ese momento, anunciaron el gran final del espectáculo. Una sucesión de coloridas explosiones llenó el firmamento, maravillando nuestra vista. Kumiko y yo nos tomamos de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, manteniendo la mirada fija en el cielo. Estaba tanto o más feliz que cuando ganamos la competencia de Kioto, y me sentía en paz, como si no existieran los problemas cuando estaba a su lado. De pronto, sentí que ella me observaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté cuando giré a verla. Ella no respondió. Volvió su mirada al cielo y noté cómo se ruborizaba mientras apretaba mi mano. _Fue en ese instante en el que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella, pero mis sentimientos por el profesor Taki aún no se desvanecían._

* * *

Tal como se había planeado, los ensayos se suspendieron por las vacaciones del _Obon,_ festividad cuyo objetivo es honrar a nuestros antepasados. Muchos aprovecharíamos para reforzar nuestras habilidades individuales, pero eso no significaba que el ocio estuviera descartado para nosotros. Con ese fin, Kumiko extendió para mí una invitación para ir a la piscina que habían hecho sus amigas. Acepté sin dudarlo, algo que a ella le sorprendió. Quería ponerme mi traje de baño una última vez, ya que comenzaba a apretarme. Cuando lo mencioné, Kumiko dirigió su mirada hacia mi pecho, lo que me hizo sentir avergonzada.

Aquel día había bastante gente en la piscina a la que fuimos, algo de esperarse por esas fechas, aunque no imaginamos que otros alumnos de Kitauji también hubieran decidido ir. Me sentó algo mal ver a Asuka abrazando por sorpresa a Kumiko, aunque ella se apartó rápidamente al no reconocerla. Al mismo tiempo, Yuuko y Natsuki protagonizaban otra de sus discusiones por cosas irrelevantes. Kumiko y yo nos apartamos de ellas con la excusa de ir a comprar helado, pero, cuando nos disponíamos a comprarlo, ella vio a Nozomi y fue tras ella. Tardaron tanto que el helado que compré para ella terminó derritiéndose.

Finalizado el _Obon_ , comenzó la concentración. Estaríamos todos juntos durante tres días, ensayando y conviviendo bajo un mismo techo. El lugar era bastante amplio, con diferentes espacios donde las secciones podían ensayar a gusto. Mientras Kumiko, Kawashima y yo lo recorríamos, nos encontramos con el profesor Taki, quien había llegado antes que la banda.

—No quería hacer que la profesora Michie se encargara de todo —nos dijo cuando pregunté por su temprana presencia en el recinto.

—Pero también llega temprano a los ensayos —anotó Kumiko.

—Mi trabajo es gratificante, vale la pena el esfuerzo —respondió él, haciéndome admirarlo aún más—. Además... —Hizo una pausa, al parecer para pensar mejor sus palabras—, no tengo esposa ni hijos. Puedo consagrarme a mi trabajo.

Esas palabras hicieron crecer mis esperanzas de ser algo más que su alumna. Estaba dispuesta a dar el todo por el todo con tal de que él me notase, con tal de que le hiciera llegar mis sentimientos. _Sentimientos que también iban hacia cierta chica que tenía al lado y que veía al profesor con una extraña expresión._

Previo a nuestro primer ensayo en la concentración, el profesor Taki presentó a su segunda colaboradora, Satomi Niiyama. Una hermosa mujer que instruiría a los vientos de madera, cuyos interpretes se alegraron de tenerla.

—Puede que sea joven, pero es muy talentosa. Sigan sus instrucciones al pie de la letra —ordenó el profesor Taki.

—¿"Muy talentosa"? No conseguirás nada halagándome —intervino ella.

—Para nada, solo digo la verdad.

—Vaya. Es un honor que hables así de mí.

No podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba. Mientras los demás murmuraban, yo estaba en shock. ¿Acaso ellos eran novios? La confianza y cordialidad que mostraban al hablarse daban a entender eso. Estuve en piloto automático buena parte de aquel día, intentando asimilar que mis ilusiones parecían desvanecerse.

Esa noche no podía dormir. Mi cabeza era un completo caos, debatiéndose entre lo que sentía por el profesor Taki y por Kumiko. No podía comprender cómo podía sentir lo mismo hacia dos personas tan diferentes. Él, un hombre dedicado que no teme decir verdades dolorosas. Ella, una chica con una personalidad atroz... La posibilidad de que él y la profesora Niiyama estuvieran saliendo... ¿Acaso era una señal del destino para decidirme por Kumiko?

Escucharla acostarse en el futón contiguo al mío me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al preguntarle a dónde fue, se limitó a responder que tampoco podía dormir. Supuse que conversar con ella podría ayudarme en mi predicamento, así que le hice señas para que se acercara un poco más a mí.

—Crees que los profesores Taki y Niiyama estén saliendo? Puede que prefiera a alguien de su edad, ¿no? —pregunté. Su rostro permanecía serio, como si le molestase lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Deberías preguntárselo.

—¿De verdad?

Ella asintió y sonrió, girándose para quedar boca arriba.

—No te preocupes, Reina. Eres muy madura.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo digo en serio. Aunque tenemos la misma edad, eres muy diferente por dentro y por fuera.

Escuchar eso me hizo sentir mejor, aunque sabía que no era del todo cierto. _¿Cómo puede ser maduro alguien que guarda la ilusión infantil de estar enamorada de un profesor?_

Toqué el hombro de Kumiko, quien había cerrado los ojos, y extendí la palma de mi mano. Ella giró a verme y chocó los cinco. Nos sonreímos mutuamente y nos quedamos en silencio, admirándonos la una a la otra hasta quedarnos dormidas.

* * *

Los ensayos del segundo día fueron extenuantes. Tener que tocar las dos piezas de la competencia 10 veces consecutivas fue un martirio. Al finalizar, los profesores dieron algunas indicaciones sobre lo que escucharon, entre ellas que Kumiko estaba autorizada a tocar la parte que tanto trabajo le había costado antes de la competencia de Kioto. Me alegré por ella, ya que era testigo del progreso que tuvo desde esa ocasión. Sin embargo, las palabras del profesor Masahiro nos dejaron algo desconcertados.

—Taki, ¿estás conforme con el solo de oboe? —Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre los profesores, analizando esa pregunta—. Admito que suenas bien y que nunca desafinas, pero si tuviera que resumirlo en una palabra, eres aburrida. Es como escuchar a un robot.

—¿Un robot? —preguntó Yoroizuka algo consternada.

—Una máquina podría interpretar las notas tan bien como tú. Señorita Yoroizuka, ¿qué intentas transmitir en el solo? ¿Qué sientes cuando tocas?

—La luna creciente —respondió ella tras una pausa. Los demás comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

—Pues haz que suene como la luna creciente.

—Mejoraré.

—¿No te parece mal que hayas escogido la palabra "mejorar"? Lo que busco es más expresión.

—Perdón. —Ese susurro de Yoroizuka fue apenas audible.

—No tienes que disculparte. Las chicas serenas tienen su encanto, pero no puedes ser serena en este solo. Tienes que gritarle a todo el mundo que eres la mejor. Ya sabes, como la chica del solo de trompeta. —No pude evitar sorprenderme de ser tomada como ejemplo, especialmente porque consideraba que todo lo que traía en mi cabeza estaba afectando mi interpretación—. Chicos, es cierto que tocan cada vez mejor. Están a la par con las mejores escuelas, pero les falta expresión. Esa es la gran diferencia que existe entre ustedes. ¿Qué tipo de música quiere interpretar Kitauji? Deben hallar la respuesta en la concentración.

—Sí —respondimos todos al unísono.

—Para ser palabras tuyas, no estuvieron nada mal —intervino el profesor Taki.

—Lo primero estuvo de más. Soy un libro andante de citas célebres —se defendió el profesor Masahiro, provocando risas que alivianaron el ambiente.

Después del ensayo, nos turnamos para ir a los baños termales. Mientras Kumiko y yo nos cambiábamos antes de entrar, escuchamos a Yuuko motivando a Yoroizuka, quien entristeció tras las palabras del profesor Masahiro.

—Kumiko, creo que le preguntaré al profesor Taki en los fuegos artificiales si está saliendo con la profesora Niiyama o no —solté de repente. Un escueto «ya veo» fue la respuesta de Kumiko.

La cena transcurrió en calma, aunque noté que Kumiko y Asuka se quedaron algo más de tiempo. Supuse que sería algún asunto de su sección, así que le resté importancia. Además, estaba nerviosa por la pregunta que iba a hacerle al profesor Taki.

Llegada la hora de los fuegos artificiales, todos se divertían como niños pequeños, a excepción de Kumiko, que se veía triste cuando me acerqué y le ofrecí una bengala.

—Hace mucho que no hacía algo así —comenté mientras veía las bengalas consumirse, tratando de calmar mis nervios.

—Yo tampoco —mencionó Kumiko. Giré para ver que la profesora Niiyama se alejaba del profesor Taki. Era mi oportunidad. — ¿Y si la sueltas? —Regresé mi mirada a Kumiko, sorprendida por su pregunta—. Tu bengala.

No supe en qué momento se había apagado.

—Aún no estoy preparada —confesé.

—Deberías apurarte. La profesora Niiyama va a regresar. Es ahora o nunca.

—Pero si me dijera que están saliendo... —Kumiko puso sus manos en mis mejillas y las apretó forzándome a mirarla, imitando un gesto que había hecho con ella poco antes de la audición—. Iré.

Me puse de pie y fui directo hacia donde él estaba. En todo momento sentí la mirada de Kumiko sobre mí. Tras hablar algunas cosas triviales, me armé de valor.

—Profesor, ¿usted y la profesora Niiyama están saliendo? —pregunté con la voz algo temblorosa. El soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—No. Ella y yo somos amigos desde que estudiamos en Kitauji, al igual que Masahiro. De hecho, creo que ella está casada.

Podría decir que escuchar eso me alegró, ya que aún tenía esperanzas con él, pero... Algo dentro de mí deseaba que ellos sí estuvieran saliendo.

Mientras me lavaba las manos, le contaba a Kumiko lo que el profesor me dijo. Al ver mi reflejo, no había rastro alguno de felicidad. La imagen que el espejo devolvía era de una chica triste, y no sabía por qué. Intenté sonreír, sin éxito. A diferencia de la noche anterior, esa noche sí logré conciliar el sueño. Pero las imágenes que mi mente mostraba mientras dormía me dejaron inquieta.

Soñé que habíamos logrado el oro en las nacionales, y que, dada la alegría del momento, besaba a Kumiko y ella me correspondía. A pesar de sentir la mirada del profesor Taki y de mis compañeros, no le di importancia. Desperté con esa imagen mental, decepcionándome al no ver a Kumiko en su futón. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana cuando ella regresó quejándose de haber perdido horas de sueño.

—¿Dónde fuiste? —pregunté.

—¿Estabas despierta?

—También te escabulliste anoche, ¿no? —Ahora entendía por qué le costaba tanto madrugar.

—Atendía asuntos —respondió con voz cansada mientras se acomodaba.

—¿Con Tsukamoto?

—¿A qué vino eso? Él no tiene nada que ver. —Sonreí al ver de nuevo esa reacción—. Oye, Reina, ¿qué opinas de las competencias?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Me lo he estado preguntando.

Suspiré. A decir verdad, nunca me lo había planteado. Solo competía y ya.

—Muchos dicen que no se puede juzgar la música de una forma tan sencilla como "oro, plata y bronce". Creo que solo los ganadores tienen derecho a decirlo. Si lo dice alguien que toca mal es por pura frustración. Por eso creo que no nos queda más alternativa que mejorar. Además, no tenemos muchas oportunidades para hacernos escuchar ante tanta gente. —Hice una pequeña pausa al notar que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por la ventana—. A mí me gustan. Quiero verles el lado positivo.

Lo último que recuerdo fue que sonreí cuando terminé de hablar. No supe en qué momento volví a quedarme dormida.

* * *

Restaban diez días para la competencia de Kansai. Tras la concentración, regresamos a nuestras rutinas habituales. Aquel día se nos reveló el orden en que las bandas tocarían. Rogamos a las deidades para no ser los primeros, ya que es muy difícil que el acto de apertura pase a la siguiente ronda al ser "opacados" por los demás. Nuestros ruegos fueron escuchados, ya que seríamos los decimosextos en tocar, justo después de Myoujou. Al notar la preocupación que eso generaba, el profesor Masahiro nos persuadió de restarle importancia, argumentando que la competencia estaba llena de escuelas buenas, algo en lo que el profesor Taki estuvo de acuerdo. Por entonces, Kumiko parecía fuera de sí. Tal parece que se estaba involucrando en el asunto de Nozomi y Yoroizuka, aunque no intervenía. Solo se quedaba escuchando todo.

Cierto día ocurrió lo que parecía inevitable. Durante los ensayos por secciones, Yoroizuka solía practicar sola en el pasillo. Era previsible que Nozomi la encontrase. Cuando sucedió, ese encuentro alteró a la oboísta al punto de salir corriendo del lugar. Yuuko, que tenía un mejor conocimiento del problema entre ellas dos, se enojó con Nozomi y rogó a Kumiko para que le ayudara a encontrar a Yoroizuka.

Todo el problema entre ellas se debió a la falta de comunicación. Yoroizuka siempre fue una chica solitaria y Nozomi fue su primera gran amiga. Pero cuando sucedió el incidente del año anterior, la flautista, notando la dedicación de su amiga, optó por no decirle su decisión de renunciar; Nozomi no quería que el esfuerzo de Yoroizuka fuese en vano. Sin embargo, la oboísta malinterpretó esto, asumiendo que, para Nozomi, ella no fuese tan importante. Comenzó a evitarla al punto de ser algo patológico.

Yuuko, al enterarse de lo que Yoroizuka pensaba, se sintió despreciada y, tan directa como era, reclamó que si Yoroizuka no la consideraba su amiga y que si la victoria de Kioto no representaba nada para ella. La oboísta recapacitó, logró hablar con Nozomi y se reconciliaron. Gracias a esto, la flautista regresó a la banda, integrándose a Monaka. Kumiko y Asuka hablaban de ello cuando las encontré en un salón a solas en la tarde. «Creo que la gente puede ser bastante calculadora con su comportamiento» era lo que la mayor decía cuando llegué con ellas.

—Pienso que estás siendo bastante cínica —reclamó Kumiko. Asuka rio ante ese comentario.

—¿Cínica? Es posible. A propósito...

No dijo más, solo me señaló con la mirada. Kumiko también giró a verme. No entendí el porqué de esa idea inconclusa; si se refería al hecho de que Kumiko no interviniera en los asuntos de los demás o si sabía algo acerca del triángulo entre ella, el profesor Taki y yo. Asuka era bastante difícil de descifrar tras su carismática fachada.

—¿Por qué te ensuciaste tanto? —pregunté mientras nos cambiábamos de zapatos. Ella se miró sorprendida y suspiró.

—Oye, Reina, ¿tocas para alguien en particular o algo así?

—Nunca lo había pensado —respondí con sinceridad mientras analizaba algo más concreto—. Si tuviera que elegir, diría que toco por mí.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a avanzar hacia la salida de la escuela. Kumiko se abalanzó contra mí, abrazándome por la espalda.

—Reina, eres toda una _reina —_ comentó risueña.

—¿Te estás metiendo conmigo? —pregunté también sonriendo, sin entender a qué se refería. _Simplemente disfrutando el abrazo que me daba_.

* * *

Los días avanzaban entre ensayos y prácticas individuales. Con la reconciliación de Yoroizuka y Nozomi, el ambiente en la banda se distendió, quedando solo el nerviosismo por la proximidad de la competencia de Kansai. Atendíamos lo más que podíamos las observaciones de los asesores, a sabiendas que cualquier palabra que viniera de ellos podría resultarnos útil. No dejábamos de repetirnos que iríamos a las nacionales, era nuestra meta.

El gran día había llegado. Esta vez, nadie olvidó nada, todos estábamos más que preparados para afrontar aquel reto. Nuestro nerviosismo aumentó cuando al escuchar los resultados de quienes se presentaron en la mañana, en especial porque la preparatoria Rikka, una de las favoritas, obtuvo plata. Mientras calentábamos y afinábamos nuestros instrumentos, el profesor Taki nos hizo algunos ejercicios de relajación, que incluían dar una sonrisa, algo que no me nació hacer. Luego, quiso que la presidenta diera algunas palabras, pero Asuka se adelantó a solicitar la palabra.

—A estas alturas del año pasado, dudo que alguien hubiese imaginado que hoy estaríamos aquí, en especial los de segundo y tercer año. No obstante, llegamos aquí en menos de un año, y es sin duda alguna gracias a la instrucción del profesor Taki. Debemos agradecérselo disfrutando nuestra presentación de hoy. —Todos dijimos un "sí" en coro—. Por último, si me permiten ser sincera con lo que siento, no quiero perder a estas alturas. No quiero conformarme con haber llegado a Kansai. Ahora que estamos aquí, quiero que demos un paso más y hagamos que todo el país oiga a Kitauji. Por eso, chicos, saquemos a relucir los resultados de nuestro esfuerzo.

Con un segundo "sí" colectivo terminó aquel discurso. Asuka tenía un liderazgo nato. Nunca comprenderé sus razones para haber rechazado ser la presidenta.

Tras bambalinas escuchábamos a Myoujou interpretando las _Danzas polovtsianas,_ parte de la ópera _El Príncipe Ígor_ de Aleksandr Borodín. Fue inevitable sentirse algo intimidado ante esto. Mientras, Nozomi animaba a Yoroizuka, quien afirmó que tocaría para la flautista. _Algo me decía que esas dos eran más que amigas._

—Puede que yo también toque para ti, Kumiko —comenté, dejándome llevar por la escena que acababa de observar.

—¿No deberías tocar para el profesor Taki?

" _No preguntes, solo gózalo",_ pensé.

—¿Estás segura? Acabaría tocando una balada sofocante —bromeé. _Si no tocaba para ella, tocaría para mí, como usualmente lo hacía._

—Eso estaría mal... Sería otra canción.

—¿Verdad? Por eso tocaré para ti.

—Ya quiero escucharte.

—Ya verás. Estará por encima de los demás solos. — _No mentía ni intentaba ser arrogante. Esa vez fue mi mejor interpretación de ese solo, gracias a Kumiko._

—Será todo un placer. —Ambas reímos, pese a que mis palabras iban en serio. Esa escenita pseudorromántica sirvió para liberar las tensiones que teníamos, aunque no pude evitar notar que Tsukamoto no despegaba la vista de nosotras. _Estaba celoso._

Finalmente salimos a escena. Nuevamente, todo el empeño que pusimos en los ensayos se vio reflejado. Teníamos algunas fotografías de la concentración sobre las ya memorizadas partituras. Como dije, toqué para Kumiko. Los recuerdos que vivimos en estos meses circulaban por mi mente mientras ejecutaba aquellas notas. Al finalizar nuestra presentación, el público nos ovacionó.

Esta vez estaba más confiada durante el anuncio de los resultados. Confiaba en nuestro desempeño y en la sabiduría que el profesor Taki y sus ayudantes nos habían dado. En el momento en que anunciaron que habíamos ganado oro, Kumiko suspiró aliviada y giró a verme. Le sonreí e hice la "v" de la victoria. Solo quedaba aguardar a que fuésemos una de las tres bandas clasificadas a las nacionales.

Y lo fuimos.

Fue inevitable que derramara algunas lágrimas de alegría, al igual que mis compañeros. A principio de año nos habíamos puesto la meta de llegar a las nacionales y lo habíamos conseguido. Ahora nuestro objetivo era ganarlas.

—¡Lo logramos, Reina! —exclamó Kumiko. Me limité a asentir, ya que sentía que no podía hablar por la emoción. Entonces ella miró a Yoroizuka, que estaba detrás de nosotras—. ¿Aún detestas las competencias?

No entendí el motivo de esa pregunta. El recuerdo de la última noche en la concentración, cuando Kumiko me hizo una pregunta parecida, llegó a mi mente. Al parecer fue con Yoroizuka con quien se escabulló esa vez.

—Por ahora, me gustan —respondió la oboísta con una sonrisa.

* * *

Tras esta victoria, llegó el festival escolar. Buen momento para tomar un respiro del ambiente competitivo y divertirnos un poco. Como parte de las actividades, dimos un pequeño concierto, siendo ahí la primera vez que el grupo competitivo y Monaka tocábamos juntos en público, bajo la dirección de Asuka.

El curso de Kumiko organizó un café, pero muy pocas personas lo visitaban, yo entre ellas. El té que servían no estaba nada mal, y Kumiko se veía linda en ese traje que llevaba, aunque ella insistía en lo contrario. Una vez que terminó su turno, recorrimos algunos puestos de los otros cursos hasta que el mío iniciara.

El primero fue un café de "gatos", donde los alumnos atendían a sus clientes con felinos de peluche en mano y maullando. _Decepcionante._ De inmediato fuimos a otro puesto. Era un café maid organizado por el curso de Yoroizuka, quien nos atendió pese a verse incómoda en el rol de camarera. Al parecer los cafés fueron la moda ese año, lo que explicaba la poca acogida que tuvo el del curso de Kumiko.

—Muy propio de Yoroizuka —comenté mientras tomábamos asiento.

—La hospitalidad no es lo suyo —complementó Kumiko con una sonrisa.

De pronto, nuestra atención se vio dirigida a una mesa cercana, donde Yuuko tenía en frente una enorme torre de crepas con fresas, servida por Natsuki.

—Esas dos se llevan muy bien —comentó Nozomi, que también estaba atendiendo en ese café. Yoroizuka se acercó a ella y le ofreció una torre similar a la de Yuuko, oferta que la flautista rechazó amablemente, así que la oboísta lo intentó con unas crepas de tamaño normal. _Parece que le estaba coqueteando._

Mientras continuamos nuestro recorrido, comentando que Yuuko logró terminarse esa torre, nos encontramos con los profesores Hashimoto y Niiyama, quienes reafirmaron su apoyo a la banda. Kumiko les preguntó por el profesor Taki, obteniendo como respuesta que estaba rodeado por varias niñas que lo admiraban por nuestra victoria en la competencia de Kansai. Cegada por los celos, me acerqué a ellos, diciéndole al profesor que su amigo lo estaba esperando. Kumiko no paró de burlarse de ese hecho.

—Sé por qué lo hiciste, pero no puedes mentir así —comentó entre risas.

—Era cierto que lo esperaban —me defendí.

—Más que esperarlo, lo estaban observando —anotó. Luego de un instante, murmuró algo que me dejó inquieta—. No se lo puedo contar...

—¿Qué?

—No, no es nada.

Tras decir eso, se me quedó observando, perdida en sus pensamientos, lo que terminó haciendo que chocara con Kaori, disfrazada de conejo para hacer publicidad a un baile que su clase organizó.

—Debo regresar a mi clase —anuncié—. Estaré allí hasta las dos y media. Ven a verme.

Con esto, fui con rumbo a mi salón, donde habíamos organizado una casa embrujada. Era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme de Kumiko por burlarse de mis celos, aunque no esperaba que alguien más fuese víctima de mi venganza.

Mientras esperaba a que Kumiko pasara por donde yo estaba disfrazada de fantasma, aproveché para darle algunos sustos a varios de mis compañeros. De pronto, la poca iluminación del lugar se apagó por completo. Alguien habría pisado el interruptor que pusimos en el suelo, lo que aumentaba mis posibilidades de darle el susto de su vida a Kumiko. Al poco tiempo, comencé a escuchar dos voces que conversaban, una masculina y una femenina a las que reconocí de inmediato. Al parecer ella decidió venir acompañada por Tsukamoto, lo que significó el segundo ataque de celos del día.

—Oye, Kumiko, en la próxima competencia... —Justo en ese momento pasaban frente a donde yo estaba oculta tras unas cortinas, que abrí antes de que Tsukamoto pudiera terminar su oración.

—¡Te estaba esperando! —exclamé con la voz rasgada, viendo con beneplácito la cara de horror que ambos pusieron. Me reí durante bastante tiempo, incluso cuando ya había terminado mi turno.

—No dejas de reírte... —se quejó Kumiko mientras estábamos sentadas en las gradas de la cancha deportiva, comiendo algodón de azúcar.

—Lo siento, pero es que la reacción de ambos fue tan... —Mi risa impidió que terminase la idea.

—Fue porque dabas miedo como fantasma.

—Pero ¿de verdad se toparon? —Aún no creía que ellos se habían encontrado de casualidad en la casa embrujada.

—¿Eh? ¿Quiénes? —Como raro, ella haciéndose la desentendida.

—Tsukamoto y tú.

—No sigas. ¡Claro que fue coincidencia! —se defendió con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer comenzaba a molestarle que la emparejara con él. _Perfecto._

—Ya veo.

—Así fue.

—Pues bien. —Sonreí. En ese momento un fuerte viento sopló, alertando a los demás alumnos que estaban en ese lugar—. ¿Estás bien? Oí que se aproximaba un tifón.

—Yo también. Me alegra que no cancelaran el festival. Nos esforzamos mucho.

—Sí. Pero puede que mañana no haya clases.

—¿De verdad? ¡Bien! —exclamó Kumiko con emoción.

—¿Acaso no estudiaste para el examen? —pregunté con burla en mi voz.

—No, es que... Estaba muy ocupada. —Reí ante la expresión de niña regañada que puso—. Mañana volveremos a ensayar —comentó mirando al cielo, algo que imité. Se siente extraño. Aunque ya es otoño, aún debemos ensayar para competir. ¿No es extraño?

Asentí mientras el viento volvía a soplar.

Al final sí llegó aquel tifón, por lo que la escuela no abrió al día siguiente del festival. Me dediqué a adelantar mis estudios un rato para después practicar algo con mi trompeta, pero esto último no logré hacerlo. _«No se lo puedo contar...»_. ¿Qué era eso que Kumiko no podía contarme? Quizás se tratase de algún problema con su familia. Nos mensajeamos un rato. Por los emojis que usaba daba a entender que no estaba del todo bien, pero no ahondó en detalles. ¿Qué secreto ocultabas bajo tu máscara de niña buena? _Más pronto de lo que creí, lo averiguaría._

Al día siguiente, ya con la amenaza del tifón superada, todo volvió a la normalidad. Esa vez Kumiko y yo no coincidimos en el metro. Creí que ella llegaría retrasada a los ensayos matutinos, pero, cuando llegué a Kitauji, la encontré hablando con Yoroizuka, comentándole que se alegraba de que el examen hubiese sido cancelado.

—Lo retrasaron una semana —aclaré sorprendiéndola—. No sueles llegar tan temprano.

—No. Desperté algo impaciente.

En ese momento, Kawashima se acercó a nosotras mientras nos saludaba. Al parecer también estaba emocionada por reiniciar los ensayos.

—Tras llegar tan lejos, parece que todas queremos ganar el oro en las nacionales —comentó Yoroizuka.

—Eso es. ¡Exacto! Sigamos ensayando y mejoremos mucho —animó Kawashima.

—Puede que así consigamos muchos nuevos alumnos talentosos —supuso Kumiko.

—¿Alumnos nuevos? —Al parecer, esa idea no le desagradaba a Kawashima.

—Pero por supuesto —intervine—, el profesor Taki está aquí. Los buenos maestros atraen buenos alumnos.

—¿Buenos como tú? —cuestionó Kumiko.

—No lo negaré. —Ella rio ante mi respuesta, aunque algo llamó su atención.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté.

—Esas flores... —Kumiko señaló a un grupo de flores que crecía cerca de la entrada de la escuela.

—Son girasoles blancos —explicó Kawashima.

—¿Qué hay con esas flores? —interrogué.

—No es nada, me parecen lindas... —Nuevamente Kumiko tenía esa actitud de estar escondiendo algo.

—¡Por supuesto! A mí también me encantan —exclamó Kawashima—. Su significado en el lenguaje de las flores es muy romántico.

—¿En el lenguaje de las flores? —pregunté.

—Sí. Los girasoles blancos quieren decir: "siempre te tengo presente".

—"Siempre... te tengo presente" —repitió Kumiko, girando a verme. Había algo de tristeza en su mirada, lo que me dejó extrañada—. ¿Saben? —Su mirada se dirigió al cielo—. Me alegra que el profesor Taki sea nuestro tutor.

—Por supuesto —respondí sin terminar de entender—. Vamos. Las nacionales nos esperan.

Sin decir más, retomé mi camino hacia el interior de la escuela, seguida por las demás. Quería enfocarme en los ensayos para ganar el oro en las nacionales, pero la actitud de Kumiko no me estaba gustando.

* * *

Por esos días aceptamos, algunos a regañadientes, dar un concierto en la estación de trenes de Uji, por lo que los ensayos se dividieron entre eso y las nacionales. Para completar, Asuka comenzó a ausentarse debido a problemas con su madre y los planes que ella tenía para su educación. Los rumores sobre su renuncia no se hicieron esperar, lo que bajó la moral de la banda.

Mientras íbamos en el metro, Kumiko me relató que vio a la madre de Asuka intentando hacer que su hija renunciara a la banda, llegando a golpearla cuando ella se negó a hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad renunciará Asuka? —pregunté, aún asimilando lo que Kumiko me contaba.

—No lo sé —respondió ella con tono afligido—. Pero me pregunto a qué se debe su insistencia.

—¿La de su madre? —Kumiko asintió—. Tus padres no deberían decidir a qué club asistes. En última instancia, somos nosotros los que decidimos nuestras carreras.

—Sé que está preocupada por su hija, pero... —No continuó hablando. Podía leer varios sentimientos en su rostro, ninguno de ellos positivo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Ella lo negó—. Me pregunto por qué Asuka no ha dejado el club. Se aproximan los exámenes de ingreso y su madre se opone.

—Porque le gusta la banda, ¿quizás?

—¿Sí? Nunca me ha parecido ese tipo de persona. Es más bien alguien que se conforma con poder tocar.

Kumiko guardó silencio por un momento, para luego murmurar que no comprendía a Asuka.

El día siguiente fue la última vez que Asuka asistió a los ensayos en un buen tiempo, lo que acrecentó los rumores sobre su renuncia, pese a que el profesor Taki aclaró que no era así. La moral de la banda se vio afectada por ese asunto.

—Sé que estamos nerviosos ahora que no está Asuka —nos dijo la presidenta una semana después de la última visita de su amiga—, pero no creo que debamos seguir dependiendo de ella. Su ausencia nos inquieta, y estamos tocando fatal. Los clubes no son así.

—Eso ya lo sabemos —comentó uno de los percusionistas. Uno de los trombonistas quiso intervenir, pero Kaori le pidió que guardara silencio.

—Creo que Asuka es mucho más competente que yo —prosiguió la presidenta—. Por eso siempre he pensado que ella debería ser la presidenta. Y no solo yo. Dependíamos de ella porque puede hacerlo todo. Nos convencimos de que es especial. Pero Asuka no es alguien especial. Nosotros decidimos considerarla así. Pudo ser vicepresidenta, líder de sección y bastonera; era increíble que lo hiciera todo bien. Creímos que le parecía bien porque nunca mostraba debilidad. Pero ahora seremos nosotros quienes la apoyen. Estén preparados para cuando regrese. Por supuesto, sé que algunos siguen enfadados por lo del año pasado. Algunos deben sentir que Asuka es la única de fiar. Aun así, quiero que me apoyen en esto, por favor.

Con una venia terminó su disertación.

—No nos subestimes, por favor —intervino Yuuko—. No tienes que hablarnos así. Haremos lo que nos pides. Nos tomamos esto en serio.

—Aunque es evidente quienes son tus favoritas de tercero —comentó Natsuki, aligerando el ambiente cuando la reacción de Yuuko nos hizo reír. Después de eso, retomamos los ensayos por secciones.

Antes de lo esperado, llegó el día del concierto en la estación. Pese a no ser una competencia, no queríamos lucir mal frente a las otras bandas que también tocarían aquel día. Esa presión hizo que Katou, que se enfrentaba por primera vez a un público diferente del de la escuela, se sintiera algo insegura.

—Todo saldrá bien, Hazuki —animó Kawashima.

—Pero solo he hecho este tipo de cosas en el festival de la escuela. Soy una simple novata... —Kawashima interrumpió las quejas de Katou dándole un zape en la cabeza.

—¡No digas tonterías! Lo importante es el ahora, esta presentación. El pasado no tiene nada que ver en esto, ¿cierto, Kumiko? —La mencionada apenas pudo asentir. No entendía de que hablaba su amiga, ya que recién llegaba de quién sabe dónde—. Tocas muy bien, Hazuki. Mantén la frente en alto.

—Así es —dije mostrándole una amable sonrisa a Katou.

En ese momento, Asuka hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, llamando la atención de los demás integrantes de la banda, especialmente de Kumiko, quien rápidamente fue a su encuentro bastante emocionada. _No pude evitar sentir celos en ese momento._ La presidenta le entregó las partituras y tocamos como si nada hubiese pasado.

A partir de ese día, la asistencia de Asuka a los ensayos fue bastante esporádica. Actuaba como si nada pasara cada que ensayaba, dejando en una completa incertidumbre su continuidad en la banda.

Cierta vez, hallé a Kumiko en la bodega de instrumentos musicales. Se veía bastante preocupada. Cuando le pregunté el porqué, respondió que Asuka la había invitado a su casa, aunque desconocía el motivo. _No le bastaba con tener la atención de toda la banda, también quería a Kumiko._

—¿No habrás dicho algo para molestarla? —pregunté, procurando no dejar que mis celos salieran.

—Rayos, ¿habrá sido eso? —replicó Kumiko con fastidio en su voz. El tema murió ahí aquella vez.

Al día siguiente, junto a la inasistencia de Asuka, la sección de bajos sufrió otra baja. Kumiko pescó un resfriado y tuvo que retirase temprano. Quise acompañarla a su casa, pero ella se rehusó, argumentando que no quería contagiarme. Su enfermedad le hizo ausentarse otro día más, en el que ni siquiera asistió a las clases, lo que era comprensible. Debido a eso, el profesor Taki optó por que Natsuki ocupara su lugar en tanto se resolvía todo.

Al finalizar el ensayo, me ofrecí para ir a visitarla y llevarle los apuntes de las clases que perdió. Sus amigas querían acompañarme, pero el ensayo se extendió más de lo esperado y como ellas no vivían cerca de la residencia de los Oumae, no pudieron visitarla. Ventaja de vivir en su mismo vecindario. Resignadas, me entregaron algunos obsequios para ella, con sus respectivos saludos.

De camino a la casa de Kumiko, compré algunas cosas que consideré que le ayudarían a recuperarse más rápido. También un CD de música para bombardino que creí que le gustaría. Al llegar, su madre me abrió y me permitió entrar a su cuarto. Ahí me di cuenta de que ella ya tenía una copia del disco que le compré. Kumiko estaba dormida, por lo que entré sin hacer ruido. Se veía tan tierna. Temiendo despertarla, deposité un suave beso en su mejilla y acaricié su cabello. Ella sonrió sin despertar. Decidí esperar a que volviera del mundo de los sueños, por lo que tomé asiento en su escritorio y maté el tiempo en mi teléfono.

Escuchar mi nombre en una voz aún adormilada me hizo regresar mi atención a ella. Cuando me preguntó el motivo de mi presencia, le expliqué que venía a verla y el motivo por el que lo había hecho sola. También le entregué lo que sus amigas le habían enviado, así como el CD que le compré.

—Quería traerte música de bombardino, pero ya lo tienes —expliqué cuando se lo entregué.

—Descuida, me alegra. Justo tenía ganas de escucharlo.

—¿De verdad? —No oculté mi emoción al ver que le había gustado. Ella asintió y colocó el CD en su equipo de audio para escucharlo juntas—. Es como si Asuka estuviera tocando —comenté.

—¿Tú también lo crees? A mí también me lo parece.

Mientras Kumiko hablaba, tomó el estuche del disco para leer los créditos. El intérprete era Masakazu Shindo. _Ninguna sabía de la relación de aquel músico con Asuka, siendo su padre biológico._ Mamiko, la hermana mayor de Kumiko irrumpió en la habitación solicitando silencio.

—Lo siento, pero ¿podrías detener el CD?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la menor.

—No quiero escucharlo. Lo odio. —Sin decir más, Mamiko avanzó hacia el equipo de audio, detuvo la reproducción y sacó el disco para entregárselo a Kumiko. Llegué a pensar que lo rompería o lo lanzaría por la ventana.

—Entonces... ¡Entonces no digas que hubieses querido continuar! —Exclamó Kumiko de repente—. Odias la banda sinfónica, ¿no? ¡Entonces no digas esas cosas! ¡No empieces a decir ahora que te hubiese gustado seguir!

—Cállate —murmuró Mamiko.

—Papá y mamá pagaron tu matrícula y alquiler para que fueras a la universidad. ¿Qué tuviste que "aguantar"?

—¡Cállate! —gritó la mayor de las Oumae—. Nunca comprenderás como me siento. —Y abandonó la habitación cerrando de golpe la puerta.

No entendía por qué ambas se llevaban así o el motivo de ese repentino regaño por parte de Kumiko, pero no quise preguntar. Los problemas de ellas no eran de mi incumbencia, después de todo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

—Perdón. —Kumiko no tenía de qué disculparse.

—Descuida.

—Fue una locura, ¿no? —Asentí, poniendo un abrigo sobre sus hombros para evitar que su resfriado empeorase. Después de eso, nos despedimos. Debía volver a casa.

Mientras salía del edificio donde los Oumae vivían, me topé con una conversación que no debí escuchar entre Mamiko y Tsukamoto, quien vivía en el mismo edificio. Me oculté tras una pared, ya que no quería que me vieran. No me habría importado si solo se tratase de él, pero preferí que Kumiko no tuviera más problemas con su hermana.

—Oye, ¿has ido a vernos tocar alguna vez? —preguntó Tsukamoto.

—¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras algún día. Lo hicimos estupendo en Kansai. Ni siquiera nosotros pudimos creerlo. Y ahora están las nacionales.

—¿Quieres que vaya a Nagoya? —preguntó Mamiko. En esa ciudad se llevarían a cabo las nacionales.

—Es cierto... Tienes razón. —Un breve silencio se formó. Alcancé a pensar que la conversación había finalizado, pero aún quedaba algo que Tsukamoto debía decir—. Aunque creo que a Kumiko le gustaría que la escucharas al menos una vez, puesto que ella entró al mundo de las bandas sinfónicas porque te adoraba.

—¿A mí? —Mamiko se escuchaba consternada ante las palabras del chico.

—Siempre lo decía, ¿no? Que algún día mejoraría y tocaría contigo.

Habría preferido enterarme de eso de boca de la propia Kumiko. Saber su motivación para tocar y encontrarla similar a la mía me hizo amarla un poco más. Desconocía muchos detalles de esa historia, pero de corazón deseé que las hermana Oumae resolvieran sus diferencias.

Al día siguiente, Kumiko se sintió mejor y volvió a la escuela. Pero el profesor Taki tomó una determinación que nadie esperaba.

—Si antes de que termine la semana, la señorita Tanaka no nos confirma su continuidad en el club, haremos que la señorita Nakagawa toque en las nacionales.

Este anuncio nos dejó sin aliento. A pesar de ser algo justo, no todos lo aceptaría. Su inasistencia era justificada, pero era imperdonable que no fuese clara al momento de decir si continuaba o no. Probablemente yo no le habría dado esa licencia. Era talentosa, sí, pero eso no le daba ningún poder para faltarnos el respeto de esa forma. La odié... _Y la odié más al verla como una de las causas de mi alejamiento de Kumiko._

Esa tarde pensábamos es todo lo que estaba pasando. Dependía de Asuka su continuidad. Quise persuadir a Kumiko y sus amigas de que no intervinieran, argumentando que eso empeoraría las cosas.

—Creo que el profesor Taki tomó la decisión correcta —agregué—. No podemos permitir que esto nos siga preocupando.

—Me pregunto si a Asuka le parece bien —cuestionó Kumiko, quien se veía bastante afectada por este asunto. _Eso me molestaba._

—El profesor Taki dijo que ella estaba de acuerdo —aseguré. Confiaba en su palabra.

Kumiko continuó encerrada en sus pensamientos, mostrando un rostro afligido. Recordé aquella invitación que Asuka le había hecho días antes y que aún seguía en pie. Rogaba a las deidades para que no aceptara, que no se involucrara demasiado.

—Kumiko, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? —pregunté en el metro camino a nuestras casas.

—Me siento frustrada —respondió con tristeza en su voz.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

Debía ser condescendiente. Ella tenía problemas con su hermana y lo que sucedía con Asuka no ayudaba en nada. Tuve el deseo de intervenir, pero no quise representar más problemas para ella. Lo malo es que Kumiko aceptó ir a su casa, presionada por Natsuki, Yoroizuka y Nozomi.

—Conque de eso conversaban —dije cuando ella me lo contó. Kumiko asintió.

—Es una enorme responsabilidad. ¿Por qué crees que me llamó Asuka?

—No estoy en tu sección. Tampoco conozco tan bien a Asuka.

—Tienes razón... —Kumiko suspiró resignada. No entendía por qué se involucraba tanto.

—Pero creo que la entiendo un poco —agregué en un intento por subirle el ánimo—. Tienes algo. Actúas con normalidad, pero calas en las personas. —Mientras hablaba, me alejé unos pasos de ella—. Actúas como si no notaras nada, pero sí.

—¿Qué dices?

 _Decía lo que me gusta de ti; lo que amo de ti._

—Y siempre encuentras las palabras indicadas en el momento preciso. "¿De verdad pensaste que pasaríamos a las nacionales?" —Repetir esa pregunta hizo que su rostro se llenase de vergüenza. Parecía que aún no superaba su culpa por habérmela hecho poco más de un año antes.

—Eso fue... Esa vez...

—Por eso digo que tienes algo. —Sonreí, tomé su mano y acerqué mi rostro al suyo—. Me dan ganas de tomarte y arrancarte esa máscara.

Mientras ella lucía nerviosa, yo estaba segura de mis actos. Esa era mi particular forma de ser afectuosa con ella; de mostrarle mi amor. Esa vez tenía toda la intención de besarla, pero...

—¿Asuka también?

La sola mención de ese nombro mandó mis deseos al caño. _Malditos celos._

—No estoy segura —respondí, dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome a la sala de maestros para devolver la llave del salón.

Al llegar, hallamos al profesor Taki dormido sobre su escritorio. Me enterneció verlo así. La entrega a su trabajo, a su pasión, fue lo que me hizo renovar el amor que sentía hacia él.

—Sería una lástima despertarlo. Dejemos la llave aquí —propuso Kumiko. Estaba de acuerdo, pero no negaría que quería admirarlo un rato más.

Sin embargo, cuando dejaba la llave a su lado, despertó. Miró a su alrededor algo confundido y me sonrió al verme. Perdí parte de mi madurez y comencé a actuar como una chica tímida.

—Lamento que hayan tenido que verme así —dijo apenado, mientras le veía embobada. Kumiko me sacó de esa seminconsciencia.

—Muchas gracias por guiarnos. —Expresé lo primero que cruzó por mi mente—. Vine a regresar la llave.

—Ah, gracias.

Sentir el contacto de su piel cuando tomó la llave de mis manos fue como tocar el cielo. Estuve a punto de desmayarme, mientras que Kumiko observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Por cierto, señorita Oumae, si notas algo raro en la interpretación de la señorita Nakagawa, no dudes en decírselo...

No presté más atención a lo que él decía, ya que, al mirar a su escritorio, vi algo que me dejó helada. Se trataba de una fotografía donde el aparecían los profesores Taki, Masahiro y Niiyama junto a otra mujer en un parque o algo así. Todos se veían más jóvenes y sonreían a la cámara. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención era la forma en que el profesor Taki y esa mujer se veían. Había amor en esa mirada. Por la posición en que estaban, parecía que ella estaba sentada en su regazo. ¿Acaso había mentido cuando dijo que era soltero?

Hablé con el profesor Masahiro y él, con solo preguntarme si Kumiko no me lo había contado, lo confirmó. El profesor Taki se había casado con quien fue su novia desde que estudiaban en Kitauji. Realmente no podía creerlo. Sentí que todo mi mundo se venía abajo. No podía tener tanta mala suerte. Arruiné mi relación con Kumiko por culpa de los celos y el hombre que he amado desde niña ya tenía esposa y ella me lo ocultó. Mi reacción fue tan violenta que llegué a gritarle a mi propia madre por ocultarme eso. _Si lo hubiese sabido, habría sido más directa con Kumiko._

 _«No se lo puedo contar...»._ Esas palabras invadieron mi mente una vez más. Desde la concentración sentía que Kumiko me ocultaba algo. No podía... Mejor dicho, no quería creer que ella también supiera del matrimonio del profesor Taki y me lo ocultase. Me aislé de ellos por varios días. Me limitaba a atender las clases. Ya que era temporada de exámenes, los clubes debían suspender sus actividades, lo que me benefició. No sabía cómo podría llegar a reaccionar si llegaba a encontrarme con ellos.

De forma tan repentina como empezó, así terminó el problema de Asuka. Al estar entre los mejores treinta resultados de los exámenes de prueba a nivel nacional, su madre no pudo forzarla a abandonar la banda. Regresó a los ensayos y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero, por la forma en que ella y Kumiko se sonrieron, supuse que algo pasó entre ellas en los días previos. Me frustraba el hecho de no poder reclamarle por eso. Kumiko y yo solo éramos amigas, no tenía sentido hacerle una escena de celos, además de que ese no es mi estilo. Pero había algo de lo que sí podía reclamarle, pero aún no me sentía preparada para eso.

Para evitar a Kumiko una vez más, opté por salir tan tarde como me fue posible. No contaba con que ella me estuviera esperando. Quiso que nos fuésemos juntas a casa, pero, de la forma más fría que pude, le dije que tenía algo que hacer y continué mi camino.

Sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarla. No debió ocultarme lo del matrimonio del profesor Taki. _Si me lo hubiese contado, me habría facilitado muchas cosas_. Además, por más que quisiera, no podría estar enojada con ella para siempre. Decidí resolver todo esa misma noche, así que le escribí pidiéndole que nos viésemos en el monte Daikichi, el lugar donde mis sentimientos por ella comenzaron a florecer. Ella llegó tan pronto como le fue posible, pero mi enojo continuaba. Quiso entablar conversaciones en el camino a la cima, pero yo respondía de forma tosca.

—Sabes que estoy enfadada, ¿verdad? —reclamé.

—Supongo.

—¿Sabes por qué lo estoy?

—Tengo una idea. —La voz de Kumiko se escuchaba insegura—. Pero es una idea muy vaga.

—¿Cuál es? —pregunté deteniéndome.

—Pues... —Otra vez callando.

—Si no lo sabes, admítelo.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¡Hablábamos como si nada! No he hecho nada diferente. No he dicho nada.

—Por eso mismo.

No dije más. Continué caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la cima. Kumiko me seguía de cerca, seguramente confundida por lo que dije. El viento frio que auguraba el final del verano nos recibió. Caminé hasta llegar a las barandas de seguridad y lancé un fuerte grito. Una vez me sentí relajada, fui al meollo del asunto.

—Kumiko, lo sabías, ¿verdad? Lo de la esposa del profesor Taki.

Ella guardó un momento de silencio.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando le devolvimos la llave, no pude evitar investigar. —Relaté la conversación que tuve con el profesor Masahiro.

—Ya veo. —Pude sentir cómo la culpa la invadía. Giré a verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No quería hacerte daño. —Con esa afirmación, comencé a atar cabos. Ella no comprendió mi amor. No pudo ver que lo que sentía por ella iba, _y sigue yendo,_ más allá de una amistad.

—Lo sé. Aun así... lo hubiese preferido.

 _Lo hubiese preferido para no tener algo que me atara a él; para ser libre de expresarte lo que sentía por ti, mi amada Kumiko._

—Lo siento.

Su disculpa me tomó por sorpresa. Estaba a punto de romper en llanto y no quise que ella lo viese, así que me di la vuelta.

—No pude creer lo débil que soy. Cuando supe que estaba casado, me volví loca. Yo... —Decidí callar mis celos hacia el reciente acercamiento entre Kumiko y Asuka. Sentí que ya no valía la pena decir algo al respecto—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Incluso le grité a mi madre y le pregunté por qué no me lo había dicho. Soy de lo peor... —Kumiko se acercó a donde estaba, con la mirada fija en las luces de la ciudad, sin decir palabra alguna—. Pero ahora comprendo que debo centrarme en las nacionales. —Giré a verla una vez más y establecimos contacto visual. —Por eso te llamé. Para hablarte del asunto y dejarlo atrás aquí mismo.

—Puede que sea una persona horrible por decir esto —comentó tomando mi mano—, pero su esposa ya no está en este mundo. —Me tomó por sorpresa enterarme de eso. Sentí de nuevo las ganas de llorar. Entrelacé nuestros dedos en busca de consuelo, pero lo que Kumiko dijo en ese momento rompió por completo mi corazón—. Tienes todo mi apoyo.

No quería solo su apoyo, no me era suficiente. Esas cuatro palabras sepultaron por completo mis esperanzas de ser algo más que la amiga de Kumiko. Saber que el profesor Taki era viudo y el hecho de que aún tenía oportunidad con él fue algo minúsculo al lado del dolor que el rechazo indirecto de Kumiko me provocó. Cuando llegué a casa, fui a mi habitación, me desplomé en mi cama sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa y lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

Como si mi propio subconsciente hubiese querido consolarme, soñé con la primera vez que lo vi. Por esos días tomaba clases de piano en la escuela y tenía una compañera de prácticas. Ella tardaba más que yo en dominar los ejercicios que nos enseñaban y por eso quería darse por vencida. Intenté animarla diciéndole que siguiera intentándolo, pero ella me dijo que nunca comprendería sus sentimientos y que no podía intentarlo ya que, a diferencia de mí, ella no tenía un piano en casa con el que practicar. Llegué a mi casa triste por esa discusión y noté que había visitas. Me asomé con cuidado de no ser vista, y ahí estaba él, Noboru Taki. Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue el trombón que portaba, luego sus lentes y, finalmente, la hermosa sonrisa que me dedicó cuando hicimos contacto visual. Fue amor a primera vista.

Cuando desperté, tenía aún ese recuerdo en mi mente. Desde ese día, mi interés por el piano decayó y quise seguir los pasos de mi padre, a quien le pedí que me enseñara a tocar la trompeta. Quería tocar algún día junto a aquel hombre del que me enamoré desde la primera vez que lo vi. Todo este tiempo él había sido mi mayor motivación hasta que Kumiko llegó a mi vida.

— _Es un sonido muy intenso— comentó el profesor Taki tomándome por sorpresa mientras practicaba en un puente cercano a mi casa._

— _¿Estaba aquí? —Obviamente no respondió una pregunta tan tonta._

—" _Quiero seguir mejorando". "Quiero llegar más lejos". Así suena —dijo refiriéndose a la improvisación que instantes antes hacía._

— _Las mayores dicen que no escucho al resto del grupo._

— _Sí, eso es cierto, pero también lo es ponerse metas altas. Ir más lejos. Llegar más alto. Por cierto, ¿conoces esta pieza? —preguntó dándome unas partituras._

— _No —respondí apenada._

— _Puedes quedarte las partituras si quieres._

— _¿De verdad?_

— _Ya no necesito esa pieza. Me gustaría que la tocaras. Creo que es perfecta para ti._

 _Su sonrisa, esa que siempre fue mi perdición, junto con esa petición, confirmaron el amor que sentía por él._

Un par de palmas me regresaron a la realidad. Mi mente, en un intento por superar el rechazo de Kumiko, decidió rememorar los momentos en los que el profesor Taki me hacía sentir especial... Pero lo hizo justo en pleno ensayo para las nacionales, justo en el momento de mi solo. Solo que sonaba tan mal como lo estaba mi salud emocional en ese momento.

—Es débil. Muy débil. Demasiado débil —regañó el profesor.

—Lo siento —dije apenada.

—No te estás concentrando. ¿Lo estás intentando?

—Sí. —Claro que lo estaba intentando. No es fácil mostrar fortaleza cuando tu mente está confundida y tu corazón roto.

—Pues espero que te recuperes.

—Sí.

Sentí por un momento la mirada de Yuuko sobre mí, pero creí que alucinaba. Pensaba que ella sería la última persona que se preocuparía por mí. Por tal motivo me sorprendió que, cuando ensayaba de nuevo el solo a solas en el puente que conecta los dos edificios de la escuela, me hablase.

—¿Qué pasa? Sí puedes tocar bien.

—Yuuko...

—Últimamente has estado en las nubes, ¿no? —preguntó acercándose a mí, aunque permaneció alejada un par de metros—. Es que también preocupas a Kaori. Si necesitas algo, dímelo. —Su seguridad y amabilidad comenzaron a tambalear, lo que se notó en un leve y repentino tartamudeo—. Aunque puede que te incomode hablar conmigo...

 _¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que necesitaba consejos de amor? Dudaba que sus relaciones con Kaori o Natsuki fuesen las más ejemplares..._

—Gracias —dije finalmente—. Y lo siento. Me recuperaré.

Continué practicando hasta el anochecer, cuando Kumiko fue a buscarme. _Justo la persona que me tenía tan mal, aunque no lo supiese._ Prácticamente en modo automático asentía a cada cosa que me decía, excepto por una pregunta que me hizo prestarle atención.

—¿Quieres que vaya yo?

—¿Ah? —. Ella me mostró la llave con la que acababa de cerrar la puerta del puente.

—A darle la llave.

—Iré.

Creí que sería mejor darle mi tardío pésame al profesor. Además, Kumiko creía que estaba desanimada por él. _Nada más lejos de la realidad._ Cuando entregamos la llave, noté que no traía su anillo.

—Disculpe, profesor Taki, ¿cómo era su esposa? —pregunté llevada por la curiosidad. Tanto él como Kumiko se sorprendieron.

—¿Te lo contó la señorita Oumae?

—Sí.

—Ya veo. No sé cuánto te habrá contado, pero mi esposa fue alumna de esta escuela. Estaba en la banda sinfónica, igual que el profesor Hashimoto. Mi padre fue su instructor.

—No me refería a eso —interrumpí. Él se sorprendió—. ¿Qué tipo de persona era?

—Estaba llena de energía. Se reía mucho y le gustaba mantenerse activa. Solía alardear de la buena salud que tenía. Decía que algún día sería instructora y que iría a las nacionales. Entonces, cuando nos dijeron que tenían los días contados mi mente se vació por completo. Y no mucho después...

No hizo falta que lo dijera explícitamente. Su silencio habló por él-

—Entonces, ¿por qué se convirtió en instructor de esta banda?

—No lo sé. Desde que falleció, me mantuve alejado de las bandas sinfónicas. Ni siquiera podía acercarme a los instrumentos. Pero mi padre me pidió que lo hiciera, así que... —Sonrió levemente—. Si no dejaba de lamentarme sabía que ella se enfadaría.

Fue ahí que lo decidí. Quise conocer a fondo su historia para poder amarlo como era debido. Yo también debía dejar de lamentarme por el rechazo de Kumiko. El camino a ser más que una alumna para el profesor Taki estaba abierto de nuevo, era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar y así mi sueño sería real. Sin embargo, Kumiko decidió reprenderme por esas preguntas mientras salíamos de la escuela.

—Fue una estupidez. Preguntarle esas cosas solo te hará más daño, Reina.

 _No tanto como pretender ser solo tu amiga, amada mía._

—Kumiko... —Ella giró a verme con algo de molestia—. El profesor Taki ama a su esposa, ¿verdad? —Fue evidente la expresión de tristeza en su rostro—. La quiere mucho, ¿no? Se convirtió en instructor por ella y quiere conseguir el oro por ella, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. Pero es evidente que tendrá algo que ver. Por algo se casaron, ¿no?

Después de esa noche, el tema de la difunta esposa del profesor quedó cerrado. Volví a poner mis energías en ser especial para él y para mí misma. Gracias a eso, recuperé mi habitual estilo fuerte e impetuoso de tocar. Pero aún había algo que debía hacer.

Un día, finalizado el ensayo, le pedí a Kumiko que nos viésemos la mañana siguiente. Ella accedió aunque sin entender del todo lo que quería.

Llegué algo retrasada a nuestro encuentro, ya que estaba memorizando la ruta para llegar al lugar donde quería llevarla. Ambas fuimos en bicicleta, en un silencio casi absoluto hasta llegar al destino que debía visitar. Kumiko no captó el lugar en el que se hallaba hasta que vio las flores junto a aquella lápida.

—Le rogué a la profesora Niiyama que me dijera dónde estaba la tumba de la esposa del profesor Taki.

Oré a las deidades por el alma de aquella que me había ganado, aunque dudo que ella supiese que una chiquilla competía contra ella.

—Siempre me pregunté por qué no había nacido antes. Deseaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Quería crecer antes para alcanzar al profesor Taki. —Hablaba más para mí misma, por lo que no me sorprendió que Kumiko cambiase de tema.

—¿Qué le dijiste a la esposa del profesor Taki?

—Quiero ganar el oro —respondí con determinación—. Quiero cumplir el sueño del profesor Taki.

—Ganemos el oro —propuso Kumiko con una media sonrisa. Yo asentí.

Luego, llevé a cabo el ritual que quería hacer. En ese cementerio, toqué la pieza que el profesor Taki me había entregado tiempo atrás. Hacer eso tenía un significado especial para mí: sepultar las esperanzas de ser algo más que la amiga de Kumiko. _O eso creí en aquel momento._

* * *

Cerca del gran día, nos movilizamos a Nagoya. Ahí tuvimos los últimos ensayos y momentos de convivencia antes de la competencia. Tal como en la concentración previa a la etapa de Kansai, Kumiko se escabullía en las noches a hacer quién sabe qué. No quise ahondar en detalles. Actuar como una amiga más era complicado.

Finalmente llegó el día de la competencia. Llegamos temprano al auditorio, junto a las demás bandas participantes, a las que Kawashima veía con admiración. Tuvimos un pequeño lapso para calentar y afinar en una de las salas de ensayo que había en el lugar.

—La competencia está por comenzar —dijo el profesor Taki cuando terminamos las afinaciones individuales—. Llegamos hasta aquí luego de proponérnoslo esta misma primavera. No les diré que se olviden del resultado, pero estando aquí, lo más importante es tocar de una forma que no nos deje arrepentimientos, en especial los de tercero. Será su última presentación. Hagan que sea digna de recordar.

Con un «sí» colectivo, los mencionados mostraron su acuerdo con esa proposición.

—Profesor, ¿me permite unas palabras? —intervino la presidenta. El profesor la autorizó—. Es el gran concierto. Hoy no pienso decir nada negativo. Estoy emocionada de corazón. Toquemos bien y vayámonos con el oro.

Un nuevo «sí» colectivo fue la respuesta al pequeño discurso de la presidenta, que cedió la palabra a Asuka.

—A ver... En lo que respecta a las nacionales, les ocasioné muchos problemas. Si no fuera por ustedes, no me encontraría aquí. Gracias. Hoy, como miembros de Kitauji, demos la mejor función posible. Y acabemos con una sonrisa.

Estas palabras motivaron bastante a los demás integrantes. Sea quien sea que relevase su cargo en el club al siguiente año, tendrá difícil superar a ese nivel de carisma, poder de convencimiento e influencia que Asuka tenía. A pesar de esto, los nervios nos invadieron en los momentos previos a nuestra salida al escenario. Yoroizuka chocó los puños con casi todos. Nuestro turno llegó. La anunciadora nos presentó y comenzamos a tocar.

Debo reconocerlo, mi interpretación fue patética. Al momento de hacer el solo en _La danza de la luna creciente,_ sentí que me faltaba el aire. El recuerdo de aquellas palabras con las que Kumiko confirmaba su apoyo hacia mi intención de declararme al profesor Taki hizo que tocara de forma mediocre. Sí, ejecuté las piezas tal y como están escritas en las partituras, pero fue una interpretación plana, robótica, sin alma. _Haber tocado para ella la vez anterior me jugó en contra._

A sabiendas de eso, me aparté del grupo cuando nuestro turno terminó. Salí del auditorio y me senté en el césped. Pasé de vivir un éxtasis de felicidad a una profunda tristeza en tan solo unas semanas y todo eso pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez. Solo me quedaba esperar que el profesor Taki correspondiera mis sentimientos.

Y así llegó la hora de la entrega de premios. Previo al anuncio de los ganadores, se hizo un reconocimiento a los profesores que dirigieron a las bandas. Mientras cada uno de ellos pasaba a recibir un pequeño trofeo conmemorativo, sus respectivos alumnos hacían algún tipo de porra en agradecimiento. Ninguno en Kitauji pensó en eso y todos se tensaron. Para colmo, Asuka estaba también en el escenario, lo que significaba que su carisma no nos salvaría esta vez. Todo eso se juntó para darme un gran impulso, de forma que, cuando dijeron el nombre del profesor Taki, me levanté y grité que él me gustaba. Todo el auditorio me escuchó. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que la tierra me tragara. Kumiko me reconfortó al hacerme ver que todos habían tomado mi declaración como unas simples palabras de apoyo. Incluso Yuuko hizo una señal de aprobación mientras que Kaori decía que los había salvado.

Solo obtuvimos un bronce. No esperaba más, pero el mal sabor de boca no se hizo esperar entre nuestros compañeros, lo que se notó en la foto conmemorativa que nos tomamos. Nuestros profesores lo veían por el lado amable, ya que fue la mejor participación de la escuela en toda su historia, especialmente luego de años de no pasar de la competencia de Kioto.

—Lo siento, compañeros —expresé a los demás trompetistas de la banda luego de la foto, cuando las diferentes secciones se dispersaron.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Kousaka. Todos dimos lo mejor de nosotros —respondió Kaori, tan amable como siempre.

 _Ese era el detalle, yo no di lo mejor de mí._

—Kousaka —intervino Yuuko—, el próximo año ganaremos el oro.

—Sí —dije al ver la determinación en sus ojos.

En eso, el profesor Taki se acercó a nosotros y se dirigió a mí.

—Muchas gracias por ese grito de ánimo —me dijo.

 _Incluso él lo tomó así._

—No, bueno, eso... —Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Debía reafirmar que lo que dije era mi declaración ante él, que me gustaba en serio, pero no lograba articular mis ideas.

—Para serte franco, me sentía algo inseguro. Me animó. Ya que siempre impongo mis caprichos, creía que todos me detestaban.

—Eso no es verdad. — _Al menos no en mi caso—._ Todos lo admiramos, profesor.

—Espero que sea verdad.

Decidí de una buena vez sincerarme y que él supiera mis sentimientos.

—Profesor, elegí Kitauji porque usted estaría aquí. Además... —Tomé aire para declararme una vez más—, de verdad me gusta.

Gritos ahogados de mis compañeras hicieron su aparición en ese momento, pero...

—Palabras como esas hacen que me alegre de ser instructor. Gracias, señorita Kousaka —dijo el profesor Taki con una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

Suspiré resignada mientras Yuuko ponía su mano en mi hombro buscando reconfortarme. Me decepcioné al ver que él no me tomó en serio, pero... no fue ni la mitad de doloroso que el «tienes todo mi apoyo» que Kumiko me dijo días atrás. No fue sino hasta que ambos me rechazaron que pude poner en orden mis sentimientos. Mientras que por el profesor Taki sentía una mezcla de atracción física, admiración y algo de compasión por la muerte de su esposa, por Kumiko sentía amor.

Minutos después, los de tercero se despedían de nosotros, anunciando su retiro de la banda al regresar a nuestra ciudad tras concluir la competencia.

—Gracias por haber soportado a una presidenta tan descuidada como yo. Este año pasaron muchas cosas malas y experimentamos muchas preocupaciones, pero me divertí tanto con ustedes que nada de eso importó... —La presidenta no pudo continuar, ya que las lágrimas la vencieron. Todos aplaudimos en agradecimiento a su gestión.

—En fin, en nombre de la presidenta llorona... —prosiguió Asuka—. A decir verdad, no hay nada que quiera decir sobre la presentación de hoy. Todo el país pudo oír a Kitauji. Dimos todo de nosotros. Buen trabajo, chicos. Los de tercero nos vamos a retirar. Todo queda en las manos de los de segundo. No saben lo preocupada que estoy. —Unas pequeñas risas acompañaron esas palabras—. Como deberían saber, las charlas triviales no son lo mío, así que iré al grano. El resultado de hoy es muy frustrante. Pero, al estar en tercero, no puedo reivindicarme. —Bajó su mirada y el volumen de su voz—. Es un pesar que no debiera repetirse. —Regresó su mirada hacia nosotros con determinación—. Por eso, el próximo año tienen que ganar el oro. Es mi última orden como vicepresidenta. ¿Entendido? —Todos contestamos afirmativamente—. Bien, los obligaré a cumplir su palabra. Los visitaré a diario incluso después de graduarme.

—Asuka, eso sería bajísimo —refutó Natsuki, provocando que todos riésemos, incluso yo.

De repente, Kumiko vio a su hermana y salió corriendo tras ella, llamándola. La seguí a una distancia prudente hasta que ella la alcanzó.

—Hermana —gritó—, me gusta el bombardino. Y me gusta porque estuviste conmigo. Me gusta la banda sinfónica porque estuviste conmigo. Hermana, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —gritó Mamiko en respuesta. Aún no sabía lo que había pasado entre ellas dos, pero me alegró ver que se habían reconciliado.

Kumiko giró y caminó hacia donde yo estaba, sorprendiéndose de verme. Tenía sus ojos llorosos, pero una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Decidí no preguntar y esperar a que ella tomara la iniciativa de contarme lo sucedido. No tuve que esperar mucho.

Mientras regresábamos a Kioto, Kumiko me contó que admiraba a su hermana de niña y que fue ella quien le inculcó el amor por la música y le dio las primeras lecciones de respiración y de cómo hacer sonar una boquilla. También que, a medida que fue creciendo, a Mamiko sus padres le exigían cada vez más que siguiera el camino que ellos le habían fijado, al punto que renunció a la música y eso las hizo distanciarse. Poco antes de las nacionales, Mamiko se cansó de vivir según los designios de sus padres y dejó la universidad para seguir sus sueños, lo que hizo que el señor Oumae la echara de su casa.

—Mamá me pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie. Es por eso por lo que no te lo había contado —finalizó Kumiko.

—Descuida —dije mientras veía hacia la ventana del autobús.

Escuchar la historia de la hermana de Kumiko me dio bastante en qué pensar. ¿Cuáles eran mis sueños? ¿Casarme con el profesor Taki y tener hijos era lo que quería? ¿De verdad me veía a mí misma como una simple ama de casa? ¿Me esforzaba con la trompeta solo para eso? Siempre dije que quería ser especial, pero ¿qué significaba serlo? Tener esa fijación en el profesor me nubló la vista, haciendo que no tuviera ningún objetivo claro a largo plazo. Miré el estuche de mi trompeta. Era la mejor trompetista de una de las mejores bandas sinfónicas estudiantiles del país. No estaría mal seguir los pasos de mi padre y ser profesional. Pero no una cualquiera.

—Seré la mejor trompetista del país —murmuré. Kumiko me miró con una sonrisa, acto que respondí de igual manera.

—Estaré apoyándote para que lo logres —aseguró.

* * *

Con el retiro de los de tercero, un nuevo ciclo daba inicio. Desde ese día hasta el inicio del nuevo año escolar, nos enfocamos en mejorar nuestros puntos débiles con el fin de lograr atraer nuevos integrantes. Fue algo sorpresiva la decisión de los alumnos de tercero sobre sus sucesores. Sabía que Yuuko sería la nueva líder de la sección de trompetas, pero jamás pensé que la nombrarían presidenta de la banda. Tal parece que mi segundo año tampoco será fácil y que tendré que mantener mi lugar a pulso. Ella y yo no nos llevamos bien. Incluso puedo afirmar que ella me odia. Aún recuerdo su pequeña muestra de compasión cuando el profesor Taki me rechazó, aunque pudo haber sido por pura cortesía _. Lo que no sabía era que nuestra relación estaba a punto de mejorar_.

Terminado el ensayo por secciones, como era habitual, los de segundo se marcharon mientras que los de primero organizábamos el salón. Fue una sorpresa que Yuuko se quedara e incluso ayudara a poner algunas sillas de vuelta a su lugar. Poco a poco, los demás trompetistas se fueron; solo quedamos ella y yo. Me sentía tensa. Desconocía sus intenciones, así que imaginaba que usaría su nuevo lugar en la banda para intimidarme. Intenté despedirme y salir de ahí, pero ella me detuvo, diciendo que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

—Escucha —inició tras dar un largo suspiro—. Tú no me agradas y yo no te agrado, pero...

—Si querías decirme algo que ya sabía, mejor me hubieras dejado ir —interrumpí, mostrando que no me dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

—¡Déjame continuar! —exclamó—. Quiero que hagamos una tregua, por el bien de la banda. Ahora que Kaori ya no está, tú eres nuestra mejor trompetista, a menos que llegue alguien tan talentoso como tú, pero... —Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que estaba divagando. Yo solo la observaba sin mostrar ninguna emoción—. ¡El punto es que debemos aprender a convivir! Volveremos a aspirar al oro en las nacionales. No quiero que eso se arruine por nuestras diferencias.

—De acuerdo —sonreí—. Solo no andes divulgando que el profesor Taki fue mi interés romántico y no habrá problemas.

—¿Fue? ¿Te rendiste después de tu declaración? —preguntó asombrada.

—No podía hacer más. Después de todo, me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia él no son tan fuertes como los que siento por... —Estuve a punto de hablar de más. Kumiko influyó en mí más de lo que pensé.

—Oumae, ¿no? —No sé qué me sorprendió más, que Yuuko supiera de mis sentimientos hacia Kumiko o que sonriera con una amabilidad impropia de ella—. Ustedes dos andan bastante juntas, no es de extrañar que lleguen a ser más que amigas. Esa fue la razón por la que me sorprendí de que te le declararas al profesor.

Asentí. Sentí mis mejillas arder, pero mi sonrisa permanecía. Nos despedimos y caminamos con rumbos distintos. Fue una sorpresa que Kumiko y sus amigas me estuvieran esperando.

Ella lucía algo triste desde las nacionales. Había asumido que se debía al hecho de no haber logrado el oro, pero sus comentarios me hicieron ver lo equivocada que estaba.

—Los de tercero ya no están.

Era obvio que su generalización encubría un nombre propio. Ella no hablaba de todos los alumnos de tercero, sino de Asuka.

—¿Los extrañas? —pregunté, siguiendo su "juego". Ella dudó por un momento.

—Puede que sí.

—No pensaba que fueras así.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

 _Realmente no lo sabía. Me sorprendía ver que la chica de la personalidad atroz pudiese llegar a extrañar a alguien de la forma en que ella lo hacía._ Apartándose de mi lado, caminó un par de metros y giró a verme.

—No me parece bien que esto acabe así como así —declaró—. Siento algo de arrepentimiento.

—¿Porque no logramos el oro?

—Tal vez —respondió con una media sonrisa.

 _Algo que siempre llamó mi atención de ella fue lo indescifrable que era su mente cuando su boca no la traicionaba. Realmente me gustaría saber por qué quería ganar el oro, ya que dudo que hubiese sido por el placer de ganar en sí._ Quise preguntar, pero Kawashima llamó su atención y dirigió su mirada hacia Tsukamoto, que pasaba por la acera contraria en ese momento.

—Ve con él —le ordenó Katou. Kumiko se mostró sorprendida.

—¿Por qué? —Sus dos amigas evadieron el interrogante—. ¿Qué? ¿Sucedió algo?

—¿Acaso Tsukamoto... —inició Katou.

—...no te regaló nada? —finalizó Kawashima. Parece que ese par había tramado algo para juntar a Kumiko con Tsukamoto. Ella miró a sus amigas y, con expresión furiosa, fue tras el chico. Los seguí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Aún cabía la posibilidad de que ellos fueran algo.

—Shuuishi —llamó su atención al alcanzarlo—. ¿No has estado hablando de más?

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Tsukamoto confundido.

—El día anterior a la competencia me regalaste una hebilla. Sobre eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Bueno, no importa...

Kumiko continuó caminando, dejando al chico atrás. Me llama la atención el hecho de nunca haberla visto usando ninguna hebilla. Decidí no ahondar más en el asunto. Si quería ser solo su amiga, no podía dejar que mis celos tomasen el control.

En lo que se sintió un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasaron los meses y ya estábamos en febrero; en el día previo a la graduación de los de tercero. Para despedirlos y agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por nosotros en el año escolar que finalizaba, organizamos un pequeño festival en su honor. Entre regalos, obras de teatro, trucos de magia y videos de lo que vivimos en ese lapso, pasamos un rato bastante ameno y agradable. Los graduandos tocaron una última vez para nosotros y nosotros habíamos planeado hacerlo también para ellos.

—Valoramos muchísimo todo el tiempo que pasamos con ustedes —inició Yuuko su discurso de agradecimiento—. Esperamos hacerlo con quienes ingresen al club el próximo año, y seguir fortaleciendo la banda sinfónica de Kitauji. También ganaremos el oro en las nacio...

Pese a las risas de los de tercero, no pude evitar tomar el hecho de que Yuuko se mordiera la lengua al hacer esa declaración como un mal presagio. _Espero estar equivocada_.

—Arruinaste la mejor parte —reprendió Natsuki.

—¡Cállate! A ver... Ahora, con esa convicción en mente, les dedicamos esta presentación.

El sonido de _La danza de la luna creciente_ llenó el salón de música por última vez. Esa pieza que acompañó los dramas de todos nosotros durante los últimos meses, llenándonos de alegrías a costa de horas de ensayos y de difíciles relaciones personales. Los mayores y profesores nos aplaudieron al terminar.

Al día siguiente, la ceremonia de graduación se llevó a cabo. Asuka, al ser la estudiante que mejores notas sacó, fue quien dio el discurso de agradecimiento. Finalizado el acto, todos nos despedimos de los graduandos, deseándonos la mejor de las suertes, ellos en la universidad y nosotros en el nuevo año lectivo. No importaba el frio ni la nieve. Era la última vez que los veríamos, a pesar de la, seguramente vacía, promesa de que nos volveríamos a ver.

Cuando todos se retiraron de las instalaciones de Kitauji, volvimos a nuestra realidad. Era el momento del ensayo por secciones y... Kumiko no estaba por ninguna parte. Me ofrecí a buscarla mientras los demás se organizaban. Recorrí toda la escuela sin lograr encontrarla hasta que la vi, en la entrada principal, mirando hacia la calle en soledad. Cuando la llamé y giró a verme, noté que tenía una libreta en sus manos. Al preguntarle sobre ella, dijo que Asuka se la había dado para que transmitiera esa pieza a los futuros nuevos alumnos. Me limité a asentir y el tema murió ahí.

* * *

—Realmente ha sido un año ajetreado —comento para mí misma con la vista en las luces de la ciudad, mientras termino de recapitular todo lo que pasó.

Es la primera vez que subo sola al monte Daikichi. Este lugar donde abrí mi corazón por primera vez... Y donde, meses después, mi ilusión falleció. Al igual que la última vez que vine aquí, lo único que me mantiene con ganas de vivir es el deseo de ganar las nacionales, siendo ese el primer paso que me planteé para ser la mejor trompetista del país. Quiero ser especial, no para el profesor Taki, ni para Kumiko, sino para mí misma.

Un par de lágrimas caen de mi rostro cuando su rostro vuelve a mi mente. El frio viento invernal menea mi cabello mientras revivo los recuerdos de las dos veces anteriores que estuve aquí, haciendo especial énfasis en mis dedos entrelazados a los de Kumiko y al eco de mi voz afirmando que el haberle dicho que su personalidad es atroz no era un insulto, sino una...

—Confesión de amor —murmuro.

¡Qué tarde comprendí el significado de esas tres palabras! Sofocada por mis pensamientos, comienzo a gritarle al aire.

—¡¿Habría sido todo distinto si hubiese tenido el valor de besarla?! ¿¡O, si en vez de excusarme en el asunto de la esposa del profesor Taki, hubiese admitido que estaba celosa de Asuka!?

—¿No crees que es tarde para preguntar algo así, Reina? —pregunta una voz que reconozco de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kumiko? —cuestiono sorprendida girando a verla.

—Mi hermana vino de visita, pero, como ella y mi padre no han resuelto sus diferencias y no quería escuchar discusiones, vine hacia acá.

Mientras habla, se ubica a mi lado, dirigiendo su mirada a la ciudad. Permanecemos en silencio. Su rostro luce tranquilo, mostrando una leve sonrisa. A mi mente vienen muchas cosas que quisiera decirle, pero todo me parece inadecuado. No puedo reclamarle nada, solo somos amigas después de todo.

—¿Sabes lo doloroso que es ver a la persona que te gusta mostrar su interés por un tercero? —pregunta de repente.

—¿Pasó algo con Tsukamoto?

No puedo desaprovechar cada oportunidad de molestarla con él. Amo ver su reacción, aunque esta vez se muestra fastidiada.

—Sabes bien que entre él y yo no pasa nada. Lo decía por ti.

—Lo siento —es lo único que atino a decir tras una pausa.

—No es tu culpa, Reina. Fui yo la que nunca comprendió tu amor. Fui yo quien malinterpretó todas tus señales. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Se notaba en tu mirada lo enamorada que estabas de él. Te emocionaba cada mínimo roce que te daba cuando pedías la llave del salón de música. ¡Te declaraste en medio de un auditorio prácticamente lleno!

—¿Dudas del amor que te tengo y te profesé en esta misma montaña? —pregunto al notar el aumento en su tono de voz, temiendo una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

—No. Pero no es el que yo quería recibir —confiesa con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Quería un amor de pareja, no uno de amiga incondicional. Cuando conversamos antes de la segunda audición, me flechaste con la ternura con la que pusiste tu mano en mi mejilla. Cuando vimos los fuegos artificiales tomadas de la mano... —Un sollozo interrumpe momentáneamente su discurso—, creí que tendría una oportunidad de ser más que tu amiga. Pero luego... La forma en la que reaccionaste cuando creíste que entre los profesores Taki y Niiyama había alguna relación, y el hecho de que te enojaras conmigo por ocultar que él estuvo casado me hicieron bajar de la nube...

Finalmente, rompe en llanto. Kumiko siempre se mostraba fuerte, no era alguien a quien sus sentimientos la controlasen. Verla así de vulnerable y saber que es por mi culpa me hace sentir mal. Temiendo un rechazo de su parte, me acerco a ella y le doy un fuerte abrazo. No reacciona. Ni corresponde ni intenta zafarse.

—Perdóname —susurro cerca de su oído. Ella continúa sin reaccionar—. Nunca fue mi intención jugar con tus sentimientos. Admito que me tomó por sorpresa darme cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo fuerte por ti.

—¿Entonces por qué insististe con el profesor Taki?

—Los sentimientos no se van de la noche a la mañana. Además, creí que entre tú y Asuka o Tsukamoto pasaba algo...

—Él y yo intentamos tener una relación —interrumpe—, pero la idea de tener muestras físicas de afecto con él me asustaba tanto que cada vez que lo intentamos terminaba golpeándolo. Terminé con él por esa razón, aunque sigue intentando reconquistarme. Respecto a Asuka, a ella solo la veo como una hermana. Me dolió su partida al igual que cuando mi hermana se fue de la casa. Además, quería aprender más de ella. Ahora que se graduó, soy la más experimentada con el bombardino... —Kumiko rodea mi torso con sus brazos y apoya su quijada en mi hombro—. Me aterra que pueda decepcionar a los nuevos alumnos.

—Lo harás bien —animo—. Eres bastante talentosa.

Permanecemos abrazadas por un rato. No quiero soltarla. Temo que sea la última vez que pueda tenerla así de cerca, sintiendo su calor corporal, su olor, los suaves latidos de su corazón... Algo frio y húmedo roza mi mejilla.

—Parece que comenzará a nevar —comento. Ella solo produce un sonido de "m" alargada en respuesta, sin aflojar su agarre—. No querrás pescar otro resfriado, ¿o sí?

—Si vuelves a visitarme a mi casa, habrá valido la pena. —Una risilla complementa sus palabras. Ella también está posponiendo el final de nuestro abrazo.

—No podré hacerlo si también me resfrío, Kumiko.

Ambas reímos y, muy a nuestro pesar, nos soltamos y nos disponemos a bajar del monte.

Buena parte del trayecto transcurre en completo silencio, solo siendo interrumpido por una llamada que Kumiko recibe. Al parecer, sus padres se preocuparon por su desaparición, ya que ella insiste en estar bien. Ellos parecen calmarse cuando menciona que está conmigo.

—De una forma u otra, este lugar es especial para nosotras —comenta cuando la llamada finaliza.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque aquí fue donde me confesaste tu incomprensible amor hacia mí, donde me has abierto tu corazón, dejando ver tu lado más humano.

Sus palabras me hacen sentir mal, pese a la sonrisa que Kumiko muestra al decir aquello. Permanezco en silencio unos instantes, sin siquiera atreverme a mirarla a los ojos. Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla.

—¿Por qué? —murmuro— ¿Por qué sigues junto a mí cuando te he lastimado con mis erráticas acciones?

No esperaba que respondiera, y menos en la forma en que lo hace. Tomando mi mano, me gira para quedar frente a ella. La miro con asombro mientras sonríe.

—Porque me gustas. Y no de forma amistosa, sino romántica.

De nuevo usa palabras que yo dije. Tengo sentimientos encontrados al escucharlas. Pronuncié esa oración para confesarle mi infantil enamoramiento hacia un profesor, lo que me llena de culpa, pero ella acaba de decir eso para declarase a mí.

—¿Te vengas? —pregunto sintiendo cómo mi voz quiere quebrarse. Kumiko amplía su sonrisa.

—Tal vez.

Esas dos palabras siempre fueron la muestra de la verdadera Kumiko. Aquella chica con una personalidad atroz, que dice lo primero que le viene a la mente, que siempre presencia los problemas de los demás, pero solo interviene cuando alguien de verdad le importa. Todo eso bajo una máscara de niña buena y políticamente correcta que siempre quise arrancar, porque amo a la persona que hay detrás de esa máscara. Amo esa personalidad atroz. Amo a la verdadera Kumiko Oumae.

Mientras esos pensamientos surcan mi mente, noto que ella comienza a acercar su rostro hacia el mío. Sin tener dudas ni nada cohibiéndome, cierro mis ojos e imito su acto hasta que nuestras bocas se encuentran. Mi corazón se desborda en alegría cuando siento la suave caricia de sus labios sobre los míos. Comenzamos a moverlos con algo de torpeza, pero, poco a poco, nuestros movimientos se sincronizan. Llevo mi mano a su nuca buscando acercarla aún más hacia mí, lo que provoca que ella emita un leve gemido. Llego a creer que me excedía, pero ella imita mi gesto, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Estábamos tan absortas con lo que sentíamos que no nos dimos cuenta del momento en que la nieve comenzó a caer con mayor intensidad. En el momento en que nos separamos, al abrir los ojos, lo primero que veo es su hermosa sonrisa, enmarcada por sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Y me arrepiento.

Me arrepiento de haber dilatado tanto la llegada de este momento; de haber apostado a un amor platónico infantil. Kumiko supo darme su amor, llegando a sacrificar sus sentimientos por lo que creía que me haría feliz. Pero acabo de comprobar una vez más que ella es mi felicidad.

—Te vez tierna cuando te sonrojas, Reina —murmura, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Sonrío antes de volver a besarla.

Cuando la caída de la nieve se intensifica, decidimos apresurarnos a volver a nuestras casas. Tomadas de la mano, con nuestros dedos entrelazados, recorremos el camino hacia la estación del metro, que por fortuna aún está abierto y operando. Abordamos un vagón que se encuentra vacío, por lo que podemos sentarnos juntas y descansar de ese agitado descenso del monte Daikichi.

—Así que vuelvo a competir con el profesor Taki por el amor de Reina —exclama Kumiko al sentarse, cubriendo su boca con expresión asustada. Sonrío aun cuando ella no se atreve a mirarme.

—De hecho, no —asevero—. Lo que alguna vez sentí por él se fue desvaneciendo. Hoy solo lo admiro como profesor.

Kumiko suspira aliviada.

Permanecemos en silencio mientras el tren avanza. Ella recuesta su cabeza sobre mi hombro y cierra sus ojos. Aún estamos tomadas de la mano, por lo que aprovecho para acariciar su dorso con mi pulgar.

—Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar nunca —susurra.

—Opino igual —afirmo, apoyando mi cabeza sobre la suya.

—Temo que, al abrir los ojos, todo siga como estaba antes. Yo callando mis sentimientos y tú babeando por el profesor Taki.

—¿Callándolos o volcándolos hacia Asuka o Tsukamoto?

—Bájale a los celos, Reina. Entre él y yo no volverá a pasar nada. Ella se graduó. Ya no está con nosotros. Y ya te expliqué que solo la veo como a una hermana.

De la nada, ambas comenzamos a reír.

—Definitivamente tienes una terrible personalidad —comento risueña.

—¡Así te gusto! —se defiende Kumiko haciendo un mohín.

—Así te amo —corrijo.

 _Fin._


End file.
